


Amare vuole dire non dover mai dire Mi dispiace

by mikimac



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Pre and Post Reichenbach
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock si è lanciato dal tetto del Bart's, fingendo il proprio suicidio,<br/>Prima di partire per la sua missione e distruggere l'organizzazione di Moriarty, Sherlock confessa a Mycroft di amare John e gli fa promettere di prendersi cura di lui, fino al suo ritorno.<br/>Mycroft prende la propria promessa così sul serio, che si innamora lui stesso di John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Premesso che è meglio che le cose siano andate come le hanno raccontate Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss, scrivere fan fiction è creare un universo alternativo delle nostre serie preferite.
> 
> Ecco qui l’ennesima fan fiction che esplora quello che accade dopo l’episodio 2x03 “The Reichenbach Fall”, rivisitando, però, la serie dall’inizio.
> 
> I titoli dei capitoli saranno gli stessi degli episodi o dei racconti di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a volte con un significato diverso, che spiegherò a fine capitolo.
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss.
> 
> Se qualcosa di quello che scrivo dovesse essere già apparso in qualche altra fan fiction, chiedo scusa, ma sarebbe assolutamente involontario.
> 
> Naturalmente, questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro.
> 
> Buona lettura! J

John Watson era seduto nel salotto silenzioso del 221B di Baker Street.

La testa era appoggiata ad una mano, i piedi scalzi, con le piante rivolte l’una verso l’altra, che non si toccavano.

Era incredulo.

Distrutto.

Sherlock Holmes si era suicidato davanti ai suoi occhi , buttandosi dal tetto del Bart’s, lasciandogli come messaggio d’addio una telefonata.

 

 

The Reichenbach Fall

 

 

Era rientrato da poco dall’Afghanistan ed era stato congedato dall’esercito a seguito delle ferite riportate.

Camminava con un bastone.

Era stato ferito alla spalla, ma zoppicava.

Sapeva anche lui che si trattava di un problema psicosomatico, ma non era sicuro di volerlo risolvere.

Se avesse saputo cosa farsene della propria vita, sarebbe stato diverso, ma, da come stavano le cose, risolvere o meno questo problema sembrava irrilevante.

La cosa che lo disturbava di più, comunque, erano gli incubi.

Era una mattina di sole e sperava che una passeggiata al parco gli permettesse di trovare un po’ di serenità.

La prima volta che sentì chiamare il proprio nome, non si girò nemmeno.

Esistevano troppi John al mondo, non stavano certo chiamando lui.

La seconda volta gli sembrò che la voce fosse familiare.

La terza si voltò.

“John Watson! – disse sorridendo felice un uomo della sua età un po’ in sovrappeso – Sono Mike. Mike Stamford. Ti ricordi di me?”

Dalle nebbie del passato emerse il viso sorridente di un Michael Stamford decisamente più giovane, ma sempre in sovrappeso, che condivideva con John le notti in bianco, trascorse sui libri degli esami del corso di medicina.

John non aveva molta voglia di parlare con il resto del mondo, ma Mike gli era sempre piaciuto:

“Ciao Mike, come stai?” chiese più per cortesia che per curiosità.

Sperava in un veloce scambio di saluti, invece finirono per sedere su una panchina a fare quattro chiacchiere. John Watson tutto si sarebbe aspettato quel giorno, tranne di sentirsi proporre un coinquilino.

Rimase spiazzato dalla strana proposta di Mike, che non gli aveva detto molto dell’uomo che voleva presentargli, eppure era riuscito ad incuriosirlo.

In fin dei conti, cosa aveva da perdere?

Non aveva un lavoro.

Non aveva molti amici e quei pochi che aveva non voleva vederli per non dover raccontare loro della guerra.

Non parlava con Harry.

Non aveva molti soldi e dividere un affitto a Londra era sempre conveniente.

Seguì Mike al Bart’s senza grandi aspettative, perché non poteva immaginare che nella sua vita stesse per fare irruzione un tornado che la avrebbe sconvolta completamente.

 

 

Entrando nel laboratorio, fu sommerso dai ricordi di quando, studente di medicina, si chinava sui microscopi, sperando di riuscire a stare sveglio dopo una notte insonne trascorsa sui libri.

L’uomo nella stanza era alto e troppo magro.

Doveva avere più o meno la sua stessa età, forse qualche anno in meno, ma non troppi.

I capelli, neri e ricci, contrastavano con la pelle bianchissima e gli occhi erano di un azzurro così chiaro da sembrare di ghiaccio.

Fu lo sguardo rapido che l’uomo moro gli lanciò ad intrigare John.

Gli sembrò di essere passato velocemente attraverso lo scanner di una risonanza magnetica.

“Afghanistan o Iraq?” gli chiese lo sconosciuto, senza troppi preamboli.

John lo fissò più incuriosito che infastidito:

“Afghanistan. Come ha fatto a capirlo?”

L’uomo iniziò a parlare velocemente, con voce bassa ed un tono così profondo da essere quasi difficile da capire.

John non sapeva come potesse dire tante parole in così poco tempo.

Quando l’amico di Mike ebbe finito di parlare, John si era sentito raccontare praticamente la propria vita in pochi secondi.

Si ritrovò a fissare quello strano uomo con sguardo affascinato, quasi incredulo di come fosse riuscito a dedurre tante cose di lui, solo traendo qualche conclusione da quello che aveva osservato in pochi istanti.

John si chiese cosa avrebbe potuto capire se fossero stati insieme più a lungo.

Stranamente, non fu infastidito da quello che l’uomo gli aveva detto.

“Allora? È interessato a dividere le spese dell’affitto? Ho già visto un appartamento al 221B di Baker Street. Possiamo incontrarci lì domani.”

“Va bene.” si sentì rispondere John.

L’uomo sorrise soddisfatto e fece per andarsene.

“Ma lei come si chiama?” domandò Watson, prima che l’uomo uscisse.

“Il mio nome è Sherlock Holmes.” rispose l’altro e sparì dalla sua vista.

 

 

Il giorno dopo, si trovarono in questo appartamento, avvolto completamente nel caos.

La padrona di casa, una donna anziana, ma molto simpatica, li accolse dimostrando pazienza materna verso l’iperattivo Sherlock Holmes.

“Volete anche la stanza di sopra o ve ne basta una?” chiese la signora Hudson con un sorriso felice.

John rimase spiazzato da quella strana domanda:

“Naturalmente ci servono due stanze.” rispose senza esitare.

“Oh, caro. – aggiunse l’anziana donna – Non c’è nulla di cui vergognarsi. La mia vicina prende quelli sposati!”

John si chiese dove fosse capitato.

Era proprio sicuro di voler rimanere lì?

Eppure, stranamente, si sentiva già a casa, malgrado lo strano coinquilino e le strampalate conclusioni a cui era arrivata la padrona di casa.

John Watson si trovò catapultato nella vita convulsa e caotica di Sherlock Holmes.

Conobbe poliziotti che lo ammiravano.

Poliziotti che lo detestavano.

E lo seguì senza una ragione in un’avventura dopo l’altra, perché Sherlock Holmes lo faceva sentire vivo per la prima volta, dopo tanto tempo.

 

 

Ci fu un altro incontro che segnò la vita di John Watson, in quei giorni.

Il suo nuovo coinquilino lo aveva abbandonato sul luogo di un delitto.

Nel tentativo di tornare a casa, John si era trovato a sentire squillare i telefoni intorno a lui.

Curioso, rispose e si trovò invitato, più o meno gentilmente, ad un incontro clandestino.

Un’auto nera lo aveva caricato e la ragazza al suo interno era molto bella, ma troppo e solo interessata al proprio telefono.

Il luogo in cui venne portato era isolato ed adatto a tenerlo prigioniero, senza che nessuno potesse trovarlo per lungo tempo.

John Watson si chiese cosa stesse accadendo alla propria vita, da quando aveva incontrato Sherlock Holmes.

L’uomo non gli disse come si chiamasse.

“Se lo chiedesse a Sherlock Holmes, le direbbe che sono il suo arcinemico.”

“Perché, esiste qualcuno che abbia un arcinemico?” chiese John più curioso che spaventato.

Non sapeva perché non avesse paura.

Era cosciente del fatto che una persona normale avrebbe dovuto essere perlomeno preoccupata da quello che gli stava accadendo, invece John era tranquillo.

L’uomo davanti a lui gli propose dei soldi per spiare il suo coinquilino.

Ecco, questa cosa lo fece veramente arrabbiare.

Quell’uomo pensava di poterlo indurre a tradire una persona, solo perché l’aveva appena conosciuta!

Rifiutò con decisione e sdegno l’offerta di denaro.

Per un attimo, John ebbe l’impressione che gli occhi dell’uomo fossero attraversati da un lampo di soddisfazione, come se fosse stato felice per quella risposta.

Ciò non diminuì la sensazione che l’uomo con l’ombrello fosse più pericoloso di quanto l’abito firmato ed i modi educati e signorili lasciassero supporre.

John venne riaccompagnato a casa sano e salvo.

Sherlock non si preoccupò del fatto che John fosse stato praticamente rapito per colpa sua.

“Avresti dovuto accettare quel denaro. – disse sorprendentemente – Ci avrebbe fatto comodo.”

 

 

Questa fu solo una delle tante stranezze che iniziarono a capitare nella vita di John Watson dal momento in cui Mike Stamford gli aveva presentato Sherlock Holmes.

John uccise un uomo, senza esitare, per salvare Sherlock.

Non si arrabbiò con il suo folle coinquilino, quando lo drogò, solo per fare un esperimento.

Sopportò con stoica pazienza quando lo insultò, solo perché Sherlock aveva provato un sentimento umano come la paura e ne accettò le quasi scuse senza andare troppo per il sottile.

Lasciò le ragazze con cui usciva, ogni volta che Sherlock ne distruggeva l’immagine ai suoi occhi o le maltrattava quando andavano a trovarlo a Baker Street.

Si lamentò con tono rassegnato e poco convinto delle continue violazioni alla propria privacy, avendo perfettamente capito come quello fosse un concetto completamente estraneo al modo di intendere la vita in comune da parte del suo coinquilino.

Finì per non essere più sorpreso dal fatto che Sherlock non si accorgesse che lui fosse uscito e gli parlasse come se fosse sempre presente nella stanza.

Arrivò a non essere nemmeno più infastidito dai continui e pressanti sms che Sherlock gli inviava esigendo la sua immediata attenzione e presenza, incurante di qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo John.

Imparò a convivere con la cucina adibita più a laboratorio scientifico che alla preparazione dei cibi e con le parti dei corpi conservate nel frigorifero, sempre utili per qualche bizzarro esperimento.

Tutti i lati negativi di Sherlock Holmes erano nascosti, agli occhi di John Watson, dall’ammirazione che il dottore provava verso la mente brillante e geniale dell’unico consulente investigativo del mondo.

Malgrado Sherlock insultasse continuamente il resto dell’umanità, trovandola noiosa e banale, John, che pure sapeva di essere parte di quella bistrattata specie, non poteva che rimanere sempre meravigliato davanti alla capacità di deduzione ed all’intelligenza, decisamente superiore alla media, del suo coinquilino.

John sapeva di poter condividere con Sherlock le sue avventure solo perché il consulente investigativo sentiva l’assoluta necessità di avere un pubblico adorante che ascoltasse le sue elucubrazioni.

E quel pubblico adorante era proprio John Watson.

Nulla soddisfaceva più Sherlock del vedere lo sguardo meravigliato ed orgoglioso che illuminava gli occhi di John quando lui risolveva un caso.

Nulla era più importante per Sherlock che ammirare il sorriso di John, quando districava un caso complicato con poche geniali parole.

Persino l’arcinemico di Sherlock, che alla fine si rivelò essere solo il suo fratello maggiore Mycroft, arrivò alla conclusione che la cooperazione fra i due uomini fosse la cosa migliore che potesse loro capitare.

Almeno fino a quando nelle loro vite non fece irruzione James Moriarty.

 

 

All’inizio il caso fu divertente e stimolante.

Quando, però, morì l’anziana signora, persino Sherlock capì che il loro avversario fosse più pericoloso di quanto lo avessero valutato in un primo momento.

Sherlock arrivò alla piscina e, con somma sorpresa, trovò John, che lo accolse come se lui fosse James Moriarty.

Possibile che si fosse sbagliato così tanto nel valutare l’uomo che stava diventando la persona più importante della sua vita?

Possibile che fosse veramente lui quello che piazzava le bombe addosso alla gente?

No.

John aveva una bomba addosso lui stesso e sarebbe stato disposto a morire, pur di salvare Sherlock.

Quando, finalmente, il vero James Moriarty decise di andarsene, Sherlock aiutò John a levarsi velocemente il giubbotto esplosivo.

“Per fortuna non ci possono vedere. – disse John mentre Sherlock lo spogliava – Chissà cosa potrebbero pensare, altrimenti.”

John si girò verso Sherlock e sentì le proprie gambe mancare, a seguito delle violente emozioni a cui era stato sottoposto.

Sherlock lo sorresse, afferrandolo ai fianchi con un braccio e stringendolo a sé.

Le loro labbra si trovarono pericolosamente troppo vicine.

Sherlock sollevò John, costringendolo quasi sulle punte dei piedi ed appoggiò le proprie labbra a quelle del dottore.

John fu talmente sorpreso da quello che stava accadendo, che aprì la bocca.

Sherlock ne approfittò per entrare con la propria lingua, giocando con quella dell’amico, dolcemente e sistematicamente, come se stesse studiando, catalogando e valutando la scena di un crimine.

 

 

Improvvisamente una voce stridula e canzonatoria rimbombò nel silenzio della piscina:

“Disturbo?”

Sherlock lasciò andare lentamente John, voltandosi verso Moriarty.

“Se avessi immaginato cosa stavate facendo, vi avrei lasciato qualche minuto ancora.”

“Non sono gay!” sbottò John, rosso in viso.

Si girò verso Sherlock, in attesa che l’amico confermasse quello che aveva appena detto lui.

Invece, il consulente investigativo rimase in silenzio.

Il sorriso malizioso dipinto sulla faccia di Moriarty aumentò l’irritazione di John.

“Lo so, lo so. – continuò il consulente criminale – Avevo detto che me ne sarei andato e che vi avrei lasciato vivere, però, sapete, sono così volubile.”

Le luci rosse tornarono a danzare sui corpi di John e Sherlock.

John si appoggiò alla parete della piscina e si lasciò scivolare fino a sedersi sui talloni.

Sherlock scambiò uno sguardo d’intesa con John e puntò la propria arma sul giubbotto esplosivo, pronto a farlo saltare in aria.

Il silenzio era teso, i due consulenti si guardavano, valutando cosa potessero fare per sconfiggersi a vicenda, quando “Stayin’ Alive” fece irruzione nella piscina.

Con una smorfia, Moriarty rispose al telefono e decise che non fosse il giorno giusto per eliminare il suo nemico.

 

 

Durante il tragitto in taxi dalla piscina a Baker Street, John guardò sempre fuori dal finestrino, chiuso in un ostinato mutismo.

Sherlock gli lanciò qualche occhiata in tralice, ma non sapeva come affrontare il discorso su ciò che era accaduto.

Arrivati nel salotto di casa, Sherlock decise di rompere il silenzio:

“John?” il tono di voce era stranamente esitante.

John si girò verso Sherlock, con espressione assolutamente neutra:

“Sì?”

“Possiamo parlare?” Holmes si sentiva imbarazzato.

“Di cosa?” chiese John, facendo finta di non capire.

“Sai benissimo di cosa voglia parlare!” ribatté Sherlock infastidito.

John sospirò:

“Adrenalina.” disse semplicemente.

Sherlock lo fissò interdetto:

“Cosa vorresti dire?”

“Io non sono gay. – rispose John – Tu sei sposato con il tuo lavoro. Il bacio è stato solo il risultato dell’adrenalina che ci scorreva nelle vene a causa del pericolo che avevamo corso.”

“Davvero?” domandò Sherlock, non proprio convinto dalla risposta di John.

“Sì.” ribatté seccamente John, come se volesse mettere fine alla discussione.

Sherlock lasciò perdere, avendo capito come l’argomento mettesse in imbarazzo John.

Non sapeva bene nemmeno lui perché avesse baciato John, quindi, forse, il dottore aveva ragione: era stata solo una reazione chimica al pericolo corso.

Decisamente piacevole, comunque.

Voleva chiedere a John se potessero ripetere l’esperienza, come esperimento ovviamente, ma il dottore si era già ritirato nella propria stanza e Sherlock pensò che non fosse il caso di farlo arrabbiare.

John non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte e lui avrebbe avuto tempo per fare il proprio esperimento.

 

 

Poche ore dopo, nella vita dei due uomini entrò Irene Adler.

La donna intrigò Sherlock al punto da causare un piccolo moto di gelosia in John.

Audace ed intelligente, Irene Adler affascinò Sherlock, che non riusciva a leggerla come faceva con il resto dell’umanità.

John vide nascere questa attrazione e sentì una fitta al cuore:

“Io non sono gay. – si disse – Ed il bacio è stato solo adrenalina.”

Stranamente per il dottore, una parte di lui continuava a sentirsi gelosa ed avrebbe voluto che quella donna sparisse dalla vita di Sherlock.

Quando scoprirono che Irene era stata uccisa, vedendo quanto Sherlock soffrisse, John si sentì in colpa.

Irene, però, non era morta e si fece viva proprio con il dottore.

“Deve dire a Sherlock che è viva o lo farò io.” le disse John in tono risoluto.

Irene mandò un messaggio a Sherlock.

“Non è geloso, dottore?” chiese Irene, più con curiosità che con malizia.

“Non siamo una coppia.” ribatté John, sulla difensiva.

“Oh, sì che lo siete.” sorrise Irene.

“Non sono gay.” sbuffò John, seccato dal dover sempre ricordare a tutti che non gli piacessero gli uomini.

Il sorriso di Irene divenne malizioso:

“Non ne sarei così sicura, dottore. – sussurrò – Penso che almeno uno di voi sia molto preso dall’altro.”

Non terminò la frase perché un suono rimbombò nella stanza, provenendo dal corridoio attiguo.

Entrambi capirono che Sherlock era nell’edificio e stava ascoltando la loro conversazione.

Tornato a casa, John non affrontò l’argomento con Sherlock, perché le cose precipitarono.

Irene era più abile e manipolatrice di quanto si fossero aspettati.

Sherlock rimase ferito dal modo di agire di Irene.

Una parte di John ne gioì perché voleva dire che Sherlock la avrebbe dimenticata.

L’altra parte si sentì in colpa, perché non voleva che Sherlock soffrisse.

 

 

Irene Adler uscì dalle loro vite come era entrata: come un tornado.

John comunicò a Sherlock che la donna era stata uccisa, stavolta per davvero.

Per tutta risposta, Sherlock chiese:

“Posso fare un esperimento?”

John lo fissò perplesso. Era sempre pericoloso acconsentire a partecipare ad un esperimento di Sherlock, ma in quel momento non se la sentì di dirgli di no.

“Va bene. – rispose – In cosa posso esserti utile?”

Sherlock si alzò dalla scrivania, andò verso John, gli prese il volto con le mani e lo baciò.

Preso completamente alla sprovvista, anche questa volta John aprì le labbra e Sherlock entrò nella bocca del dottore, riprendendone la sua sistematica esplorazione.

Sherlock tolse le mani dal volto di John e lo abbracciò.

Il bacio fu dolce, tenero e molto prolungato.

John si ritrovò a corrisponderlo, accettando di giocare con la lingua di Sherlock.

Quando Sherlock si ritenne soddisfatto, si staccò da John.

“Grazie. – disse con un sorriso – Ho avuto la risposta che stavo cercando.”

E se ne andò, lasciando John completamente interdetto.

 

 

Non parlarono del secondo bacio.

John si rifiutò di affrontare l’argomento.

Si disse che Sherlock stesse solo cercando di elaborare il lutto per la perdita di Irene.

E non si chiese minimamente quale fosse l’esperimento a cui Sherlock lo avesse sottoposto o cosa credesse di avere dedotto dal loro secondo bacio.

Tutto riprese a scorrere come sempre, fino al ritorno di James Moriarty.

 

 

Sherlock stava diventando famoso.

Era osannato dai giornali, ma questo preoccupava John.

La fama era portatrice di guai.

John cercò di mettere in guardia Sherlock, ma il giovane Holmes era troppo attratto dai casi che gli venivano sottoposti e non diede peso alle preoccupazioni dell’amico.

Quando James Moriarty si fece arrestare, Sherlock non riuscì a rimanere in disparte, ma si lasciò coinvolgere nel piano del folle consulente criminale, che lo portò alla rovina.

In fuga dalla polizia, John e Sherlock si rifugiarono al Bart’s, accolti e protetti da Molly.

James Moriarty aveva tentato di convincere John di essere un attore di nome Richard Brook, pagato da Sherlock per passare come il consulente criminale più pericoloso al mondo.

John non aveva creduto ad una sola parola uscita dalla bocca di Moriarty.

John aveva una completa ed assoluta fiducia in Sherlock Holmes e nelle sue incredibili capacità deduttive.

Nulla lo avrebbe convinto del fatto che Sherlock fosse un imbroglione.

 

 

Molly li lasciò soli, salutandoli e dicendo loro che sarebbe tornata la mattina dopo.

John era stanco.

Era stata una giornata molto intensa.

Scappare dalla polizia e fare la vita del latitante era sfiancante.

Stava per addormentarsi appoggiato al tavolo, quando Sherlock gli si avvicinò:

“John, posso chiederti una cosa?” il tono era malinconico.

“Dimmi.” gli sorrise John incoraggiante.

Sherlock lo guardava negli occhi, così triste e rassegnato che a John si strinse il cuore:

“Vorrei fare l’amore con te.” disse Sherlock.

John rimase senza fiato.

“Io ti amo, John. – continuò Sherlock – So che dici di non essere gay, ma ti piace baciarmi. Forse ti piacerà anche fare l’amore con me.”

Sherlock rimase in attesa di una risposta, fissando John negli occhi.

Il dottore non sapeva cosa rispondere.

Non si sarebbe mai aspettato quella richiesta.

Sentì una parte di sé esultare contenta per la proposta.

Un’altra, invece, gridava “Assolutamente no!”, perché era cosciente che sarebbe stato un grande errore.

John continuava a guardare Sherlock negli occhi, in quegli occhi di un azzurro così chiaro da essere quasi trasparenti, nel fondo dei quali poteva leggere una profonda disperazione.

John gli sorrise e lo baciò, teneramente e dolcemente.

Mentre si baciavano, Sherlock lo fece alzare dallo sgabello e lo fece sdraiare in terra.

Una parte della mente di John inorridì al pensiero di quanti germi e batteri vi fossero sul pavimento.

L’altra si lasciò trasportare, in attesa di accogliere Sherlock dentro di sé, pronta a fare qualsiasi cosa per rassicurarlo che non lo avrebbe mai lasciato solo.

Sherlock amò il suo John con dolcezza e passione, tenerezza e delicatezza.

John si lasciò amare, sorpreso dalla competenza che Sherlock dimostrò nel fare l’amore.

Il dottore si chiese se Sherlock fosse sempre stato gay ed avesse avuto altre storie.

Questo pensiero gli procurò un piccolo moto di gelosia, che John tacitò immediatamente.

Durante il periodo in cui aveva condiviso l’appartamento con Sherlock, John aveva avuto tante brevi avventure, quindi non poteva certo biasimare l’amico, se in passato aveva avuto qualche relazione.

Amico.

Erano ancora amici?

No, non sarebbero più potuti essere amici.

Non dopo quella notte.

John sentì una parte di sé gridare disperata:

“È un errore! Ora perderete il vostro legame unico e straordinario! Per una notte d’amore. Ne è valsa la pena?”

La risposta, in quel momento, fu “Sì.”

Si addormentarono, stretti l’uno all’altro, felici e consapevoli di non essere più solo amici.

 

 

La mattina dopo, John fu svegliato da un incubo.

Diversamente dalle altre volte, non ricordava se avesse sognato l’Afghanistan, però sentiva un peso sul cuore.

Si accorse che Sherlock non era più sdraiato accanto a lui e lo cercò nella stanza.

Non c’era.

Preoccupato, si chiese dove potesse essere andato.

Si vestì in fretta ed uscì dal Bart’s.

Era appena arrivato al marciapiede e stava per chiamare un taxi, quando il cellulare squillò.

Era Sherlock.

“Sherlock, dove sei?” chiese, cercando di tenere sotto controllo il panico presente nella voce.

“Alza lo sguardo.” rispose il consulente investigativo.

John obbedì e lo vide.

L’alta figura slanciata, il cappotto svolazzante, Sherlock era in piedi sul cornicione del Bart’s.

“Sherlock cosa stai facendo!”

John stava per riattraversare la strada, ma la voce al telefono lo bloccò:

“No, fermati. Stai lì. Non ti muovere. Tieni gli occhi fissi su di me.”

John sentì nel tono di Sherlock una disperazione che gli era sconosciuta.

Preoccupato, cercò di rassicurarlo:

“Sherlock, andrà tutto bene. Non fare nulla di folle.”

“Questa è la mia lettera, John, e voglio che tu mi guardi.”

“Lettera?”

“Non è così che fanno?”

“Sherlock, ti prego … no …”

“Sono un imbroglione, John, dillo a chiunque ti ascolti.”

“No, non è vero. Tu sei la persona più intelligente che io conosca.”

“Era tutto un trucco, John. Ti ho sempre preso in giro.”

“No, non è vero. – ripeté caparbiamente John – Avrei saputo se mi avessi mentito. Io ti amo, Sherlock.”

Dall’altra parte non si sentì nulla.

“Mi hai sentito? – chiese John con una nota di angoscia nella voce – Io ti amo. Si risolverà tutto.”

Un lungo momento di silenzio, prima di un sussurro:

“Anche io ti amo John.”

John sorrise, come se questa conferma potesse risolvere tutto:

“Finché saremo insieme, andrà tutto bene. – disse rassicurante – Vengo su da te e parliamo.”

“Non muoverti da lì.”

Sherlock riattaccò il telefono.

“Sherlock?” chiamò John, ma gli rispose solo il segnale di linea libera.

Paralizzato dal terrore di quello che l’altro potesse fare, John aveva sempre gli occhi incollati su Sherlock, pregando che scendesse dal parapetto e che lo raggiungesse.

Invece, con sommo orrore di John, Sherlock si buttò dal tetto del Bart’s.

Ed il cuore e la vita di John si fermarono in quell’istante.

 

 

Oggi

 

 

Seduto nella sua poltrona a Baker Street, nella mente di John era ripassata la sua vita con Sherlock.

Una figura silenziosa entrò nella stanza e si andò a sedere nella poltrona di Sherlock.

Con gli occhi offuscati dalle lacrime, John non riuscì a capire chi fosse l’uomo davanti a lui:

“Sherlock?” chiese con una speranza assurda che fosse stato solo un brutto sogno.

“No, John.”

Il dottore conosceva quella voce, anche se non vi aveva mai sentito una nota di tristezza e commiserazione così profonde.

John si passò velocemente la mano sugli occhi e si ricompose, assumendo la sua tipica posa rigida da militare, la corazza che lo isolava e lo proteggeva dal mondo esterno:

“Mycroft. – disse con tono gelido – Dove eri? Perché non lo hai aiutato?”

“Non mi ha dato il tempo di farlo.” sospirò Mycroft.

John si alzò in piedi, le mani strette a pugno, furioso, pronto a colpire Mycroft.

L’altro uomo non si mosse, non fece nulla per difendersi, pronto a ricevere il colpo, senza evitarlo.

“Vattene. – sibilò John – Non voglio più vederti.”

Mycroft lo fissò a lungo negli occhi.

Occhi azzurri, del colore dell’oceano più profondo.

Furiosi e fieri, nel loro immenso dolore.

Mycroft si alzò in piedi, lentamente, e si avviò alla porta.

Prima di uscire, si voltò indietro:

“Se dovessi avere bisogno di qualcosa, basta che tu me lo faccia sapere. Io ci sarò sempre.”

Mycroft attese un qualunque tipo di risposta da parte di John, che non arrivò.

John Watson rimase fermo in mezzo alla stanza, le spalle rigide, i pugni stretti.

Non aveva mai voluto accettare di essere innamorato di Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock aveva tentato di fargli capire che lo amava, ma lui non aveva voluto ascoltarlo.

Era solo colpa sua se si era ucciso.

Era solo colpa sua se l’uomo che amava non era più al suo fianco.

La sua punizione sarebbe stata vivere con questa consapevolezza.

La sua espiazione sarebbe stata vivere per sempre solo.

Senza più amore.


	2. His Lat Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le promesse fatte vanno mantenute.  
> Però possono avere conseguenze inaspettate.

Mycroft Holmes entrò nella propria casa e si diresse a passo deciso verso lo scantinato.  
Giunto qui, aprì una porta segreta, celata dietro una scaffalatura, che rivelò l’esistenza di una stanza finemente arredata.  
Sherlock scattò in piedi appena sentì la porta aprirsi:  
“Come sta John?” chiese con ansia.  
Mycroft sbuffò:  
“Come vuoi che stia? – rispose quasi seccato – È un uomo distrutto dal dolore, ma è anche un militare e sta facendo appello al proprio addestramento per non crollare. Starà bene.”  
“Ne sei sicuro?” chiese Sherlock titubante.  
“Sherlock, ti ho sempre detto che i sentimenti non sono un vantaggio. – ribatté Mycroft in tono pedante – Quello che sta passando John, ne è una dimostrazione lampante. John Watson è un uomo che si fa sempre coinvolgere emotivamente, è molto empatico. Questo lo porta a soffrire ed a essere ferito facilmente. Come ti ho detto, i sentimenti non sono un vantaggio, ma un’arma in mano al tuo nemico.”  
Sherlock distolse lo sguardo dal fratello:  
“Ho fatto l’amore con John. – confessò con un filo di voce – E gli ho detto che lo amo.”  
Mycroft fissò il fratello minore incredulo. Aprì la bocca un paio di volte, ma valutò che quello che stava per dire fosse sempre sbagliato.  
“Sei impazzito? – proruppe infine – Ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto a quel povero uomo? Gli hai detto di amarlo e ti sei suicidato davanti a lui!”  
Sherlock si voltò verso il fratello con uno sguardo furioso negli occhi azzurri:  
“Sai anche tu che Moriarty non mi ha lasciato altra scelta! – sibilò – Se non avessi inscenato la mia morte, John, Lestrade e la signora Hudson sarebbero morti. E non potevo permetterlo. Ora potrò distruggere l’organizzazione di Moriarty senza che la vita di nessuno sia messa in pericolo.”  
“Questo lo so, è il piano che abbiamo organizzato insieme. – ribatté duramente Mycroft – Però, dire a John che lo ami e suicidarti davanti a lui! Hai idea di quanto sia distruttivo tutto questo per un uomo come lui? Cosa ti è passato per la testa quando lo hai fatto?”  
Sherlock distolse lo sguardo dagli occhi del fratello.  
Esitò a lungo, prima di rispondere:  
“Ne avevo bisogno. – sussurrò alla fine – John ha detto di amarmi. Ora ho un motivo in più per tornare vivo dalla mia missione. Devo tornare da lui.”  
Mycroft sospirò, ma evitò qualsiasi commento.  
“Ho bisogno che tu faccia una cosa per me. – aggiunse Sherlock – Voglio che tu mi prometta di sorvegliare John.”  
“Sai che lo farei comunque.” rispose prontamente Mycroft.  
Sherlock si girò verso il fratello.  
Il suo sguardo era deciso, ma sul fondo si poteva intravedere il dolore del distacco:  
“Promettimelo. – insistette – Promettimi che non lo lascerai mai solo.”  
Mycroft Holmes sapeva di non potere negare nulla al proprio fratellino.  
Malgrado tutto quello che gli aveva sempre detto sul provare sentimenti, Mycroft sapeva che, in realtà, lui stesso non era immune dal sentimentalismo:  
“Te lo prometto. – disse – Mi prenderò cura di John, mentre tu sarai in missione. Farò in modo che non gli capiti nulla di male.”  
Sherlock sorrise riconoscente:  
“Grazie, Mycroft. Ora posso partire.”

 

Erano trascorsi quattro mesi dalla scomparsa di Sherlock.  
John aveva tentato di continuare a vivere a Baker Street, ma tutto gli ricordava Sherlock e lui non riusciva a convivere con quel costante dolore.  
Si era così trasferito in un appartamento che si trovava vicino all’ospedale in cui lavorava.  
Stava finendo di sistemare le sue poche cose, quando sentì un leggero bussare alla porta.  
Pensando al benvenuto di un qualche vicino, andò ad aprire.  
Con sua grande sorpresa si trovò davanti un sorridente Mycroft.  
“Buongiorno, John. Posso entrare?”  
John strinse i pugni ed inspirò, ma riuscì a rispondere quasi gentilmente:  
“Entra pure.”  
Mycroft entrò e studiò la disposizione del piccolo appartamento:  
“Carino. – disse – Come stai?”  
“Bene. Grazie. – rispose meccanicamente John, chiudendo la porta – Cosa vuoi, Mycroft?”  
Mycroft si voltò a guardare John e gli sorrise:  
“Ho saputo che hai lasciato Baker Street e volevo essere sicuro che stesse andando tutto bene.”  
John si irrigidì visibilmente:  
“Mi stai facendo sorvegliare?”  
Mycroft si appoggiò all’ombrello:  
“Mi sto tenendo informato su quello che fai. – rispose – Posso sapere perché hai lasciato Baker Street per … questo?” con l’ombrello fece un gesto largo indicando l’appartamento.  
“Non sono affari tuoi.” ribatté in tono duro John.  
“Se era un problema di affitto, avresti potuto dirmelo. – insisté Mycroft, ignorando il tono di John – Mi avrebbe fatto piacere aiutarti.”  
John aprì e chiuse i pugni, come se stesse valutando se e dove colpire Mycroft:  
“Stai fuori dalla mia vita. – sibilò – Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto o dei tuoi soldi.”  
Mycroft sospirò, abbassando gli occhi:  
“Scusa, non volevo offenderti. – disse – È solo che … – esitò un attimo prima di continuare – John, tu sei l’ultimo legame che mi resta con Sherlock.”  
John trattenne il respiro. Tutto si sarebbe aspettato da Mycroft, tranne questo.  
“Sherlock era il tuo miglior amico, ma era anche mio fratello. – continuò Holmes – So che avevamo un rapporto conflittuale, ma questo non significa che non gli volessi bene. Mi manca moltissimo. Stare con te, prendermi cura di te, mi aiuta a sentirne un po’ meno la sua mancanza.”  
John riprese a respirare normalmente:  
“Mi dispiace. – disse in tono più dolce – Non volevo essere scortese. Posso offrirti un the?”  
Mycroft sorrise, anche se si sentì un po’ meschino.  
Era sicuro che facendo appello ai sentimenti che lo legavano a Sherlock avrebbe ottenuto l’attenzione di John, ma lui sapeva che suo fratello fosse vivo ed il suo dolore era fittizio, mentre il dottore soffriva veramente per la perdita del più giovane degli Holmes.  
Comunque, dovette ammettere con se stesso quanto fosse vero che sentisse la mancanza di Sherlock, che aveva sempre sorvegliato da lontano, per essere sicuro che non si mettesse nei guai e che stesse bene.  
Ora Sherlock era in missione da solo, dove lui non poteva proteggerlo.  
Prendersi cura di John in quel modo, era davvero come occuparsi di Sherlock.  
“Come vanno le cose? Come passi il tuo tempo?” chiese, conoscendo perfettamente la risposta.  
Anthea gli aveva fatto rapporto e gli aveva detto che John si era buttato nel lavoro.  
John mise il bollitore sul fuoco e si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso sarcastico:  
“Perché, non lo sai?”  
Anche Mycroft sorrise. John gli piaceva perché aveva una intelligenza decisamente superiore a quella della gente comune. Nulla a che fare con il livello degli Holmes, certo, ma era pur sempre un uomo fuori dal comune. Poteva capire perché a Sherlock piacesse la sua compagnia.  
“So che lavori molto. – rispose – Però nella vita non esiste solo il lavoro. Esci con qualcuno?”  
John stava preparando un vassoio con delle tazze e cercò dei biscotti negli armadietti, valutando se andassero più o meno bene da offrire a Mycroft.  
“Non ho tempo per la vita sociale. – ribatté in tono neutro – Sto lavorando molto.”  
Mycroft studiò il manico del proprio ombrello, come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.  
Era presto perché John prendesse in considerazione una nuova relazione, ma cosa sarebbe successo il giorno in cui si fosse sentito attratto da qualcuno?  
Watson credeva che Sherlock fosse morto, quindi aveva tutto il diritto di rifarsi una vita.  
Di andare avanti.  
Questa era una eventualità che Sherlock non aveva assolutamente considerato.  
“Capisco. – disse – Però non puoi vivere come un recluso, solo casa e lavoro.”  
John sospirò, levando il bollitore dal fuoco:  
“Per ora non me la sento di fare vita sociale.” tagliò corto.  
Presero il the in silenzio.  
Quando ebbero finito, Mycroft fissò John negli occhi:  
“È stato piacevole prendere il the insieme.” si alzò per andarsene.  
“È stato piacevole anche per me.” ribatté John, più per cortesia che per convinzione.  
In realtà, vedere Mycroft gli faceva sentire ancora di più la mancanza di Sherlock, ma non era nel carattere di Watson dire al fratello del suo migliore amico che non voleva vederlo perché lo faceva soffrire troppo.  
“Dovremmo farlo regolarmente.” propose Mycroft.  
John si sentì prendere dal panico. Non sapeva se avrebbe potuto sopportare di incontrare Mycroft regolarmente, ma non voleva nemmeno ferirlo. Per quanto i rapporti fra i due fratelli Holmes fossero stati effettivamente strani, John aveva sempre saputo che erano molto più legati di quanto volessero far credere e di quanto volessero ammettere loro stessi.  
Non voleva aumentare il dolore che Mycroft doveva provare, negandogli la propria compagnia.  
“Pensaci.” suggerì Holmes, notando come John fosse impallidito.  
“Certo.” sussurrò John in risposta.  
Accompagnò Mycroft alla porta e la chiuse alle spalle del visitatore.  
John si appoggiò con la schiena alla porta chiusa e si lasciò scivolare verso il basso, fino a sedersi in terra.  
Nella sua mente rimbombò la voce di Sherlock:  
“Ti amo.” gli diceva e saltava.  
John digrignò i denti per allontanare il ricordo della caduta.  
Non voleva ricordare Sherlock per QUELLA.  
Voleva ricordarlo per la sua magnifica intelligenza, per la sua esuberante vitalità, per il suo coinvolgente entusiasmo di fronte alle cose più strane.  
Si rilassò e sorrise.  
Sì.  
Poteva farcela.  
Poteva sopravvivere.  
E, forse, poteva aiutare Mycroft a fare altrettanto.

 

Nel corso dei sette mesi seguenti, John ricevette altre visite di Mycroft, sempre senza preavviso.  
John non si metteva mai in contatto con lui, ma Mycroft sapeva quando poteva trovarlo in casa e si presentava per prendere il the insieme.  
Ogni tanto gli proponeva una serata a teatro o di cenare in qualche ristorante.  
Le prime volte, John era stato riluttante, ma aveva accettato, più che altro nella speranza di essere di aiuto a Mycroft nel superare il dolore della morte di Sherlock.  
Watson si sentiva come se per lui non ci fossero speranze, mentre per Mycroft poteva esserci la salvezza.  
All’inizio la loro conversazione era quasi inesistente.  
Se Mycroft chiedeva come stesse andando, John rispondeva:  
“Bene. Grazie.”  
Mycroft sapeva che era la risposta che John dava a chiunque gli domandasse come si sentisse.  
Era automatica.  
Significava:  
“Va tutto bene. È tutto a posto. Non chiedermelo ancora perché non ti dirò mai che sono a pezzi.”  
Mycroft supponeva che John non riuscisse ad aprirsi veramente nemmeno con la sua terapista, malgrado la vedesse regolarmente.  
Con il passare del tempo, questi incontri con il maggiore degli Holmes erano diventati una piacevole routine anche per John.  
Il maggiore degli Holmes gli aveva raccontato qualche aneddoto su Sherlock bambino, riuscendo a strappare a John qualche risata sincera.  
Mycroft si sentiva molto soddisfatto di sé, quando riusciva a far ridere John.  
Aveva notato come gli si illuminassero gli occhi e prendessero vita.  
Purtroppo quella luce se ne andava rapidamente, ma Mycroft contava di riuscire a farla resistere sempre più a lungo.

 

Un giorno, John aveva tentato di spostare l’argomento sul lavoro di Mycroft:  
“Se ti parlassi della mia giornata in ufficio, – aveva risposto Mycroft , scherzando – poi dovrei ucciderti.”  
“Allora dovrei insistere per sapere cosa tu abbia combinato. – disse John senza alzare gli occhi dal liquido ambrato che aveva nella tazza – Sono sicuro che mi uccideresti velocemente e senza farmi soffrire.”  
La risposta di John aveva fatto accapponare la pelle a Mycroft.  
Non era riuscito a vederlo negli occhi, ma gli era sembrato che ci fosse qualcosa di strano nel tono della voce di John.  
Pochi giorni dopo sarebbe stato il primo anniversario del suicidio di Sherlock e Mycroft temeva che John stesse pensando di togliersi la vita.  
Il giorno dopo, John tornò a casa e scoprì di essere stato derubato.  
Chiamò sia Lestrade che Mycroft, che arrivarono a casa sua quasi simultaneamente.  
John era furioso:  
“Chi è stato di voi due?” chiese senza preamboli.  
Con aria innocente, Mycroft domandò:  
“Perché mai uno di noi due avrebbe dovuto svaligiare il tuo appartamento?”  
John lo fissò negli occhi:  
“Come ti sei permesso di mandare qualcuno a rubare a casa mia? Voglio che tu mi faccia restituire tutto, arma compresa!”  
Mycroft sapeva quanto fosse inutile negare:  
“L’ho fatto per la tua sicurezza. – disse sulla difensiva – Non mi è piaciuto il tuo discorso sull’essere ucciso senza soffrire.”  
“Non. Sono. Affari. Tuoi. – sillabò John, come se stesse parlando con un bambino piccolo – Stai. Fuori. Dalla. Mia. Vita.”  
Mycroft valutò se giocare ancora la carta del legame di John con Sherlock, ma decise che non fosse il caso.  
John era veramente arrabbiato ed avrebbe potuto reagire in qualunque modo.  
“Ti farò riavere gli effetti personali ed il denaro. – disse infine – Non la pistola.”  
“Concordo con lui. – intervenne Lestrade – Ora non sei più coinvolto in indagini pericolose e non hai bisogno di essere armato.”  
John passò uno sguardo furioso da un uomo all’altro:  
“Posso sapere di cosa avete paura entrambi? Pensate che mi voglia suicidare? – John stava praticamente urlando – Sono un medico! Se mi volessi uccidere, credete che avrei bisogno di una pistola? Sapete quanti sono i farmaci a cui ho quotidianamente accesso che mi permetterebbero una morte rapida ed indolore? Li volete elencati in ordine alfabetico o di tempo e dosaggio di decesso? Pensavo che foste miei amici e che capiste il mio dolore, ma se dovete solo essere i miei guardiani, non ho bisogno di voi.”  
John stava stringendo così forte i pugni che aveva le nocche bianche.  
I nervi del collo erano tesissimi e faceva quasi fatica a respirare.  
“Fuori da casa mia! – sibilò – Subito! Entrambi!”  
E voltò le spalle ai due uomini, mettendo fine alla discussione.

 

Il giorno del primo anniversario della morte di Sherlock, John andò, da solo, al cimitero a portare dei fiori sulla tomba e rimase lì, fermo, rigido ed in silenzio, per un tempo che a Mycroft sembrò eterno.  
Avrebbe voluto andare da John ed abbracciarlo, consolarlo, rassicurarlo sul fatto che sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma Mycroft si sentiva in colpa per la menzogna rappresentata da quella lapide, che causava tanto dolore in quell’uomo fragile e forte allo stesso tempo.  
Rimase, così, a guardarlo da lontano, per essere sicuro che non facesse nulla di stupido.  
Per quello, bastava suo fratello.

 

Dopo la sfuriata, sia Lestrade che Mycroft evitarono di contattare John per qualche settimana.  
Mycroft si rese conto, con sua somma sorpresa, che gli mancavano gli incontri con il dottore e decise che doveva rimediare al danno fatto.  
In fin dei conti, aveva una promessa da mantenere e nulla gli avrebbe impedito di mancare alla parola data.  
Per John era stata una pessima mattina perché si era trovato a sostituire un collega assente e aveva più pazienti che tempo.  
Quando uscì per chiamare il paziente seguente, si trovò davanti un sorridente Mycroft:  
“Buongiorno John, come stai?”  
John lo degnò di un’occhiata frettolosa e gelida:  
“Ho molto da fare. – si voltò verso i pazienti in attesa – Trevis Patterson.”  
“Non ti ruberò molto tempo. – proseguì Mycroft – Volevo solo dirti che ho due biglietti per il Riccardo III, sabato sera. Ti passo a prendere alle 18. Andiamo a prendere un aperitivo, poi a teatro ed, infine, ho prenotato la cena da …”  
“È uno scherzo?” lo interruppe John, che non sapeva se essere arrabbiato o sorpreso.  
Mycroft non si scompose:  
“Volevo solo farmi perdonare per il malinteso di un paio di settimane fa.”  
“Sei perdonato. – tagliò corto John – Signor Patterson, si accomodi pure.”  
“Insisto. – continuò Mycroft – Oramai i biglietti li ho presi.”  
E rimase in attesa, appoggiato all’ombrello, con un sorriso serafico stampato sulla faccia.  
“Dottor Watson, viene?” chiese con impazienza il signor Patterson.  
John non aveva tempo per stare a discutere con Mycroft:  
“Va bene. Ci vediamo sabato sera.” concesse e si girò per entrare nello studio.  
“John? – lo richiamò Mycroft – Non cercare di eludere l’invito adducendo impegni di lavoro. Mi sono accordato con la cara dottoressa Sarah Sawyer che non ti dia dei turni di nessun genere, per sabato.”  
John si voltò confuso:  
“Hai parlato con Sarah?”  
Mycroft si esibì in un sorriso sornione:  
“Se ti fa piacere, puoi pensare che abbiamo complottato contro di te, affinché tu abbia una serata di svago.”  
“Dottore, allora!” sbottò, impaziente, il signor Patterson.  
John entrò nello studio, con un’espressione seccata sul viso.

 

Il sabato sera, John non aveva nessuna voglia di trascorrere la serata con Mycroft.  
Durante l’aperitivo rispose sempre a monosillabi e si comportò in modo scontroso.  
Lo spettacolo teatrale, però, lo colpì molto.  
La cena risultò essere molto piacevole.  
Mycroft lo riaccompagnò a casa che era molto tardi.  
“Grazie per la serata. – disse John nel salutare – Mi dispiace di essere stato scortese all’inizio. Mi sono sentito un po’ preso in trappola ed è una cosa che non sopporto. Però, ti dirò che mi sono mancati i nostri incontri e le nostre chiacchierate. Grazie per avere insistito. Questo è l’unico complotto ordito alle mie spalle che ti perdono volentieri.”  
Mycroft sorrise, compiaciuto per la riuscita della serata:  
“Mi fa piacere che, alla fine, tu sia stato bene.”  
John stava per scendere dall’auto, quando Mycroft lo fermò:  
“John, tu lo sai che hai seminato un mio uomo stamattina, vero?”  
Lo sguardo indagatore negli occhi di Mycroft era un po’ preoccupato ed un po’ curioso.  
“Me lo sono immaginato. – confessò John – Spero che tu non lo abbia rimproverato troppo.”  
“Non lo manderò a compiere una missione suicida. – disse Holmes – Vorrei sapere dove sei andato. Ogni sabato riesci sempre ad impedire ai miei uomini di seguirti.”  
“Non mi piace essere sorvegliato.” ribatté seccamente John.  
“È per la tua sicurezza. – controbatté con calma Mycroft – In fin dei conti, ci sono tante persone che hanno motivo di volersi vendicare di Sherlock.”  
John lo fissò sorpreso:  
“Perché qualcuno dovrebbe farmi del male per vendicarsi di Sherlock? Lui è morto, non avrebbe senso.”  
Mycroft si irrigidì, dandosi dell’idiota per quello che aveva detto:  
“Non puoi mai sapere cosa passi per la testa di certa gente ed io voglio essere sicuro che non ti capiti nulla.”  
John studiò per qualche istante Mycroft:  
“E va bene. – disse infine – Se hai qualcosa da mettere che non sia il tuo solito completo firmato, sabato prossimo ti permetto di venire con me, così potrai vedere dove trascorro il mio giorno libero. Se ti va.”  
“A che ora devo essere qui?”  
“Alle 6.30. Prendiamo la metropolitana.”  
“La metropolitana? – la smorfia di disgusto sul viso di Mycroft era davvero buffa – Non possiamo andare in auto?”  
“Metropolitana. – ribadì John, sopprimendo un sorriso – Prendere o lasciare.”  
Mycroft emise un sospiro tragico che fermò il cuore di John, perché sembrava proprio Sherlock:  
“Prendo.”  
John lo salutò e scese velocemente dall’auto.  
Entrato nel proprio appartamento, si chiese perché avesse fatto quella proposta a Mycroft.  
Troppe cose in quell’uomo gli ricordavano Sherlock, non permettendo alla ferita della sua perdita di rimarginarsi.

 

Il seguente sabato mattina Mycroft si presentò puntuale all’appuntamento con John.  
Era vestito in modo ordinario ed a John sembrò veramente bizzarro vederlo senza il suo solito completo.  
“Dove andiamo?” domandò Mycroft curioso.  
“Seguimi e vedrai.” rispose John, un po’ misterioso.  
Mycroft non protestò e lo seguì tranquillo nella metropolitana, dove cambiarono diverse linee.  
Ad ogni cambio, si avvicinavano sempre più alla periferia di Londra.  
E non certo alla sua parte migliore.  
John trovava divertenti le espressioni che comparivano, fugacemente, sul volto di Mycroft a causa della strana umanità e degli strani odori che si susseguivano nelle varie carrozze.  
Quando uscirono dalla metropolitana, Mycroft capì di essere in uno dei quartieri più malfamati della città.  
“John, tu sai dove siamo, vero?” chiese preoccupato.  
“Certo, che lo so. – rispose John – Puoi tornare indietro, se vuoi.”  
Mycroft non fece in tempo a rispondere che furono avvicinati da due ragazzi di colore, piuttosto robusti, coperti di tatuaggi e collane di vario genere, con un’aria pericolosa e decisamente armati.  
“Ciao doc. Ti sei portato dietro un amico oggi?”  
“Buongiorno Vincent. – rispose John affabile – È un aiuto.”  
Vincent squadrò Mycroft dalla testa ai piedi, cercando di valutarne la pericolosità.  
“Il tuo amico sembra innocuo, ma ha lo sguardo freddo e duro di uno capace di farmi a pezzi con le sole mani.” Valutò il ragazzo.  
John riuscì a nascondere un sorriso:  
“A volte l’apparenza inganna. – commentò sibillino, quindi chiese – A cosa devo il comitato di benvenuto?”  
“Hai saputo dei problemi che ci sono stati stanotte?” domandò Vincent spostando lo sguardo da Mycroft a John.  
“No. – sospirò John – Che cosa è successo.”  
“I Tigers e i Blues si sono scontrati. – rispose Vincent – Hanno vinto i Tigers, ma ci sono dei Blues feriti, in giro. Vorrei che accettassi qualcuno dei miei nel tuo ambulatorio.”  
“No.” disse John scuotendo la testa con decisione.  
“Doc …”  
“Assolutamente no. – lo interruppe John – Sai perfettamente quali siano i patti. L’orfanatrofio e la clinica sono territorio neutrale. Siete i benvenuti se avete bisogno di cure, ma non potete venire per altri motivi.”  
“Ches e Puck non saranno facili da gestire, se dovessero arrivare alla clinica.” obbiettò Vincent.  
Nel frattempo erano arrivati altri due ragazzi, visibilmente appartenenti ad un’altra banda.  
“Ehi, doc!” salutò uno dei due nuovi arrivati.  
“Buongiorno Michael. Come sta tua madre?”  
“Bene, doc. Hai saputo di stanotte.”  
“Me lo stava raccontando Vincent e la risposta è no, anche per te.”  
“Ma doc …”  
“Ragazzi, siete molto cortesi a preoccuparvi della mia incolumità, ma non vi voglio fra i piedi. Sono stato chiaro?”  
I due capi banda si scrutarono per un po’.  
“Possiamo mettere qualche ragazzo fuori a controllare il perimetro.” propose Michael.  
“Così dovrei uscire per impedire che i vostri uomini si prendano a coltellate? – sbuffò John, cominciando ad irritarsi – Non voglio nessuno. Andrà tutto bene. Ora devo andare.”  
Detto questo, superò i ragazzi e si diresse a passo deciso verso una grande struttura che si trovava in fondo alla strada, seguito da un silenzioso Mycroft.

 

Arrivati al grande edificio, un nugolo di bambini di varia età si precipitò al cancello salutando allegramente John ed abbracciandolo appena lo avevano a portata.  
“Dottor John, ti sei portato dietro un amico?”  
John li salutava sorridendo, accarezzando con tenerezza la testa dei bambini che lo stavano assalendo. Mycroft si stava tenendo in disparte, inorridito al pensiero di poter essere abbracciato anche lui.  
Un bambino lo fissò piuttosto perplesso:  
“Dottor John, al tuo amico non piacciono i bambini?”  
John evitò di incontrare lo sguardo di Mycroft:  
“Ha un grosso raffreddore e non vuole passare i suoi germi a nessuno.” rispose.  
Una donna di mezza età, magra, con i capelli rossi e corti, di media statura, si avvicinò sorridendo:  
“Buongiorno John. Ben arrivato. La sala d’attesa è già piena.”  
John ricambiò il sorriso:  
“Allora ho fatto bene a portare un aiuto. – si voltò verso Mycroft – La signora Carter. Il signor Holmes.”  
La signora Carter allungò una mano:  
“Elisabeth.”  
Holmes strinse la mano della donna:  
“Mycroft.”  
John era riuscito a liberarsi dei bambini e si era diretto all’edificio.  
Dentro una piccola sala d’attesa, persone di ogni età lo stavano aspettando.  
John salutò e si diresse verso una stanza in cui era stato allestito un piccolo ambulatorio.  
“Cominciamo.” disse infilandosi il camice.  
La mattina trascorse in un lungo susseguirsi di visite.  
Mycroft osservava John, sempre sorridente e comprensivo, pronto a dire a chiunque qualche parola di conforto e di incoraggiamento. Alcuni gli chiedevano consigli anche su questioni non prettamente mediche e John cercava di indirizzarli verso la persona giusta.  
La signora Carter lo assisteva come infermiera.  
Mycroft stava prendendo dei medicamenti da una stanza attigua, che fungeva da magazzino per le scorte, quando sentì una voce maschile giovane, ma dura:  
“Doc, devi curare mio fratello.”  
Mycroft, allarmato, si avvicinò alla porta e sbirciò dentro il piccolo ambulatorio.  
Un giovane ragazzo di colore ne stava sostenendo un altro ferito ad un fianco, puntando una pistola verso John e la signora Carter.  
“Ches abbassa quell’arma. – disse John con voce calma – Non ne hai bisogno qui dentro. Dovresti portare tuo fratello in ospedale. Qui non ho le attrezzature adatte a medicare ferite come la sua.”  
Il ragazzo era molto nervoso:  
“Se non fai quello che dico, andrò fuori e comincerò a sparare alla gente che aspetta. Finito con loro, mi occuperò dei bambini. Decidi tu, doc.”  
John lo fissò per un attimo:  
“Beth, per favore, vai in magazzino a prendere bende e disinfettante. Ches, sistema tuo fratello sul lettino.”  
Mycroft si nascose dietro la porta. La signora Carter entrò e gli sussurrò:  
“Venga. Dietro questa scaffalatura c’è un passaggio che porta fuori.”  
Mycroft non voleva lasciare John solo, ma la donna lo prevenne:  
“Fino a quando medicherà il fratello, Ches non farà del male ad dottor Watson.”  
Mycroft uscì e tirò subito fuori il proprio cellulare:  
“Anthea. – disse appena la donna rispose – Voglio una squadra speciale all’indirizzo che le darò. Subito.”

 

Passò quasi un’ora. John finì la medicazione e si levò i guanti in lattice:  
“Ches, io ho fatto il possibile, ma devi portare tuo fratello in ospedale. Ha perso molto sangue e …”  
“Tu verrai con noi.” lo interruppe il ragazzo.  
John alzò uno sguardo duro sul ragazzo con la pistola:  
“Forse non mi sono spiegato. – disse – Tuo fratello non ha bisogno di un medico, ma di cure specifiche che possono essere fornite solo da un ospedale!”  
“Tu saprai cosa fare, se dovesse stare male.” insisté, caparbio, il ragazzo.  
“Ches …”  
“Ora basta doc! – urlò minaccioso il ragazzo – Se non vieni con me, comincio a sparare a lei!”  
Il ragazzo puntò la propria arma contro la signora Carter.  
John si mise fra Ches ed Elisabeth:  
“Va bene. – si arrese – Andiamo.”  
Si tolse il camice, si infilò la giacca, prendendo la valigetta e mettendo dentro tutto quello che pensava potesse essergli utile.  
“Sbrigati, doc! – lo sollecitò Ches e si volse verso Elisabeth – Se chiami la polizia, il dottore è morto, chiaro?”  
John fece un sorriso rassicurante alla donna, che era impallidita:  
“Andrà tutto bene.”  
John aiutò il ferito a scendere dal lettino ed uscirono.  
Appena fuori, Mycroft si fece avanti a bloccare il passaggio ai tre uomini. Al suo fianco c’era Greg Lestrade:  
“Stammi bene a sentire, ragazzo. – Holmes esordì in tono cordiale – Se non metti giù quell’arma e non ti consegni al qui presente ispettore Lestrade, non farai un altro passo. Chiaro?”  
Il ragazzo fissò Mycroft con sguardo duro e stava per afferrare John, quando vide apparire sul proprio petto delle lucine rosse.  
“Ti ho detto quello che devi fare se vuoi uscire vivo da questa situazione. – continuò Mycroft con voce gelida – Le tue opzioni non includono il prendere in ostaggio il dottor Watson. La scelta è tua.”  
Ches fissò a lungo Mycroft negli occhi freddi, poi iniziò a piegarsi lentamente.  
Appoggiò l’arma a terra e si inginocchiò, mettendo le mani sopra la testa.  
Lestrade si avvicinò rapidamente a lui e gli mise le manette.  
John fece coricare delicatamente il ragazzo ferito in terra e controllò subito la ferita.  
“C’è un’ambulanza, vero? – chiese a nessuno in particolare – Questo ragazzo deve essere portato subito in ospedale.”  
In pochi secondi, John fu avvicinato da paramedici a cui spiegò cosa avesse fatto.  
Lestrade consegnò Ches ai suoi uomini, mentre i paramedici portarono via Puck.  
“John stai bene? – chiese preoccupato l’ispettore – Sei ferito?”  
“Va tutto bene, Greg. – rispose rassicurante Watson – Non mi ha fatto del male.”  
Mycroft, nel frattempo, era stato circondato da un gruppo di bambini festanti che lo abbracciavano ed urlavano il suo nome, felici che avesse salvato il “Dottor John”.  
Mycroft era decisamente imbarazzato ed accarezzava la testa dei bambini con la punta delle dita, con una smorfia sulle labbra che avrebbe voluto essere un sorriso di ringraziamento, ma che, in realtà, mostrava quanto gli abbracci fossero completamente indesiderati.  
John sorrise intenerito dall’immagine dell’imbarazzatissimo Mycroft che si trovò davanti.

 

Mycroft aveva fatto arrivare la propria auto ed ordinò all’autista di andare verso casa sua.  
John aveva accettato il passaggio, ma non parlò durante il tragitto.  
Si era reso conto del fatto che Mycroft fosse arrabbiato, osservando la linea sottile e tirata delle labbra.  
“Scendi.” ordinò Holmes in tono secco, quando arrivarono davanti a casa sua.  
John sospirò. Gli sembrò di essere tornato bambino, con il padre pronto a sgridarlo per qualche marachella che aveva combinato.  
Arrivati dentro casa, Mycroft esplose:  
“Cosa sarebbe successo se oggi non fossi venuto con te? – urlò furioso – Ti rendi conto che ora saresti nelle mani di uno stupido ragazzino che si crede un grande criminale? Avresti potuto farti uccidere!”  
“Ti ringrazio per quello che hai fatto. – disse John in tono ragionevole – Però, non cambierò le mie abitudini per ciò che avrebbe potuto accadere oggi.”  
“Se vuoi fare volontariato, esistono posti più sicuri! Non è necessario frequentare il quartiere più pericoloso di Londra!” gridò Mycroft.  
“Non hai il diritto di dirmi quello che posso o non posso fare. – ribatté John, iniziando ad arrabbiarsi – Non siamo niente, l’uno per l’altro. L’unico legame che abbiamo mai avuto è stato Sherlock e lui non c’è più. Ti ringrazio per avere cercato di aiutarmi a superare la sua perdita, ma questo non ti dà nessun diritto di controllare la mia vita. Credo che sia il caso di mettere fine ai nostri incontri.”  
Con un gesto improvviso, Mycroft afferrò il viso di John e lo baciò sulle labbra.  
John si ritrovò catapultato in una piscina, con altre labbra che lo baciavano.  
Labbra di un uomo che ora non c’era più.  
Labbra di un uomo che si era tolto la vita davanti a lui.  
Mycroft si staccò da John, ma non gli lasciò il viso.  
Appoggiò la propria fronte a quella del dottore, che respirava affannosamente:  
“Non avrei mai creduto possibile una cosa come questa, ma io ti amo John. – sussurrò – Mi è stato chiaro oggi, quando ho pensato che quel ragazzo potesse farti del male. Se ti avesse ferito …”  
“Mycroft … no …” la voce di John era appena percettibile.  
Perché tutto questo lo stava riportando a Sherlock?  
“Non respingermi, ti prego. – continuò Mycroft – Ti prometto che non ti ferirò. Voglio solo amarti. Voglio vederti felice. Voglio essere io a renderti felice.”  
Mycroft riprese a baciarlo.  
John si lasciò baciare e accarezzare.  
“Resta con me stanotte.”  
John sapeva che era sbagliato.  
Nel suo cuore Sherlock era ancora vivo e John stava aspettando che tornasse da lui, per dirgli quanto lo amasse e che voleva che trascorressero il resto della loro vita insieme.  
La sua testa, però, gli ricordava crudelmente, ogni giorno, che non era così.  
Sherlock si era suicidato.  
Nessuno dei suoi sogni si sarebbe avverato.  
Fra le braccia di Mycroft, per la prima volta da quando Sherlock era morto, John si sentiva veramente vivo.  
Si ritrovò a dire di sì con la testa.  
Mycroft gli sorrise felice e lo prese per mano, per accompagnarlo nella propria stanza.  
John lo seguì, cercando di dimenticare l’unico uomo che avesse mai amato in vita sua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo si riferisce alla promessa che Mycroft fa a Sherlock poco prima che il fratello minore parta per la sua missione e che sarà la causa dell’avvicinamento del maggiore degli Holmes a John.
> 
> Aspetto i vostri commenti.
> 
> A giovedì J


	3. A Study in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come nasce e cresce un amore, cambiando la vita delle persone in modi impensabili.

Erano entrati nella stanza da letto di Mycroft tenendosi per mano e si erano tolti i vestiti reciprocamente.

Era stato uno spogliarsi lento, quasi un timido scoprirsi ed ammirarsi.

Si erano guardati a lungo negli occhi, prima che Mycroft baciasse di nuovo John.

Subito dopo l’inizio del bacio, le mani avevano cominciato a scorrere sui corpi.

Mycroft poteva sentire il corpo di John tremare leggermente sotto il suo tocco.

Spinse gentilmente John verso il letto, facendolo sdraiare.

John era ad occhi chiusi.

La mente continuava a riportarlo al Bart’s, alla notte prima che Sherlock si suicidasse.

Era con Sherlock che stava facendo l’amore, non con Mycroft.

“È sbagliato! – gli urlava una parte di lui – Non ami Mycroft! Lo stai solo usando per non sentirti solo!”

Spalancò gli occhi:

“Fermati. – bisbigliò, allontanando Mycroft da sé – Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace.”

Mycroft si spostò di fianco a John, che si portò le mani al viso.

“Mi dispiace. – continuava a dire – Non avrei dovuto permettere che accadesse. Mi dispiace.”

John si mise a sedere, sempre con le mani sul volto.

Mycroft si sedette accanto a lui.

Stava per allungare una mano per consolare John, ma si rese che una parola od un gesto sbagliati avrebbero mandato in pezzi il dottore.

“Maledetto idiota che non sei altro, Mycroft! – si disse Holmes – Non basta quello che gli ha fatto Sherlock! Ora ti ci metti anche tu a ferirlo e a confonderlo!”

John si voltò verso Mycroft. Non lo aveva mai visto tanto vulnerabile.

“Mi dispiace. – disse ancora – Io … non volevo ferirti … è stato un periodo così difficile …”

“John è tutto a posto.” Mycroft gli sorrise rassicurante.

“No, non va bene. – ribatté John con stizza – Non è tutto a posto. C’è una cosa che non sai.”

“So che sei etero. – lo interruppe Mycroft – Non avrei dovuto obbligarti a …”

“Non mi hai obbligato. – interloquì John – E non si tratta di quello. Ho già fatto l’amore con un uomo. Una volta … una sola volta.”

John distolse lo sguardo da Mycroft.

Sentiva le lacrime pungere gli occhi, ma non voleva piangere.

Non aveva mai pianto per Sherlock.

Non avrebbe cominciato quella notte.

In quella stanza.

Davanti a Mycroft.

Mycroft si sentì morire dentro.

Sapeva perfettamente cosa stesse per raccontargli John ed avrebbe voluto interromperlo, dirgli che sapeva già tutto e che non era necessario che riaprisse quella ferita, se mai si fosse chiusa.

Se gli avesse detto questo, però, avrebbe dovuto rivelargli che Sherlock fosse vivo e che stesse distruggendo l’organizzazione di Moriarty, per proteggerlo, per poter tornare da lui e vivere insieme.

Per sempre.

Mycroft non poteva farlo.

Si disse che doveva proteggere Sherlock, tenere segreto che fosse vivo perché solo così avrebbe potuto agire nell’ombra, correndo meno rischi.

“Se John sapesse che Sherlock è ancora vivo, lo aspetterebbe e non accetterebbe di essere amato da nessun altro. – sussurrò una vocina nel profondo di Mycroft – Te incluso. Devi rinunciare a John. Non lo meriti. John ama Sherlock.”

“Ho fatto l’amore con Sherlock. – continuò John, parlando con voce stanca, come se stesse guardando, per l’ennesima volta, la stessa lontana e dolorosa scena – La notte prima che si buttasse dal tetto del Bart’s. Gli ho detto che lo amavo. E lui si è ucciso.”

Mycroft sobbalzò. Si rese conto che nella mente di John le due azioni erano consequenziali: lui aveva fatto l’amore con Sherlock e per questo suo fratello si era ucciso.

Per la prima volta, intuì quanto dovesse essere profondo e lacerante il dolore di John.

“Non è stata colpa tua!” disse con voce strozzata.

“Non avrei dovuto innamorarmi di lui. – mormorò John – Io distruggo tutto quello che tocco.”

“Non è vero. – Mycroft afferrò John per le spalle – Non è assolutamente colpa tua. Credimi. Sherlock era mio fratello. Io so che non è stata colpa tua e tu devi credermi.”

Mycroft avrebbe dato tutto per poter dire la verità a John, per non vederlo soffrire così tanto.

“Stare con te mi fa sentire bene. – sospirò John – Era da tanto tempo che non mi sentivo così in pace e vivo. Quando Sherlock si è ucciso, si è portato via una parte di me. In questo ultimo anno, mi sono lasciato vivere, trasportare dalla vita quotidiana, senza in realtà parteciparvi. Respirare, mangiare, dormire erano solo un’abitudine, una routine a cui mi sono abituato per espiare la mia colpa.”

“Quale sarebbe la tua colpa?” chiese Mycroft senza fiato.

“Ho lasciato che Sherlock si uccidesse. – sussurrò John – Non sono riuscito a salvare la persona più importante della mia vita. Non sono riuscito ad impedirgli di autodistruggersi, malgrado gli avessi detto di amarlo. Che razza di persona sono, se non riesco a proteggere chi amo?”

Mycroft fissò gli occhi azzurri di John, quell’azzurro così profondo, così colmo di dolore.

“Sei una persona meravigliosa, John. – rispose in tono deciso – E non sei responsabile delle scelte degli altri. Non è giusto che tu ti punisca perché Sherlock ha deciso di saltare dal tetto del Bart’s. Nessuno è mai riuscito ad impedire a mio fratello di fare quello che voleva.”

John si chiese cosa avrebbe pensato Sherlock se avesse saputo che stava pensando di fare l’amore con il suo arcinemico.

John sorrise.

Sherlock ne sarebbe stato sconvolto e scandalizzato.

John poteva vederne chiaramente l’espressione allibita e disgustata.

Sherlock, però, era morto.

John si era reso conto che con Mycroft aveva trovato un proprio equilibrio ed una serenità che non provava da molto tempo.

Era giunto il momento di andare avanti.

Sherlock non avrebbe approvato la persona, ma avrebbe capito il perché.

John avvicinò il viso a quello di Mycroft e lo baciò, dolcemente e brevemente, sulle labbra.

Si ritrasse e rimase in attesa. Mycroft non disse nulla.

“Vuoi ancora fare l’amore con me, anche se sono stato con Sherlock?” chiese John titubante.

“Sei un bastardo. – disse la voce nel profondo di Mycroft – Stai approfittando del suo dolore. Digli la verità!”

“Non è colpa di nessuno se mi sono innamorato di te. – rispose Mycroft – Sherlock non è qui. Noi sì.”

“Dovrai avere tanta pazienza con me. – John gli fece un sorriso timido – Non so bene cosa provo per tutto questo e non voglio ferirti. Voglio fare l’amore con te, Mycroft, ma ho paura di farlo per il motivo sbagliato. Non voglio che tu ti senta usato per superare un brutto momento.”

“Non ti preoccupare per me. – ribatté Mycroft – Io non mi sentirò usato. Voglio solo che tu sia convinto di quello che stai facendo. Nessuno ha la sfera di cristallo per sapere cosa accadrà in futuro. Ti posso assicurare, però, che non ti farò una colpa di nulla.”

“Certo che non gli farai una colpa, carogna! – sbottò la voce nel profondo di Mycroft – Sarà lui ad odiarti quando scoprirà tutto. Perché lo scoprirà, lo sai, vero? Sherlock tornerà e John preferirà lui a te. John ama Sherlock! Fermati, finché sei in tempo. Ti fai trasportare dai sentimenti proprio tu, Signor-I-Sentimenti-Non-Sono-Un-Vantaggio?”

“So cosa sto facendo. – lo rassicurò John – Voglio essere assolutamente sincero con te. Quando ti guardo, ci sono volte in cui vedo Sherlock. È questo che mi fa paura. Sto bene con te, sono sereno come non lo ero da tanto tempo. E mi sembra di poter ricominciare a vivere. Tu sai cosa io abbia passato, non ho bisogno di darti spiegazioni. So di potermi fidare di te. È di me che non mi fido del tutto. Ho paura di usarti come sostituto, capisci? E non sarebbe giusto nei tuoi confronti.”

“Siamo due adulti che iniziano una relazione. – gli disse Mycroft – Potrebbe andare bene. Potrebbe andare male. Questo lo sapremo solo se proveremo. L’unica cosa che penso che sarebbe ingiusta per entrambi, sarebbe avere il rimpianto di avere rinunciato a tutto per paura di farlo per il motivo sbagliato. Io ti amo. Per me è difficile ammetterlo, ma è così. Tu senti qualcosa per me?”

John fissò Mycroft negli occhi per qualche secondo.

Con la mente tornò all’immagine di Mycroft che accarezzava i bambini dell’orfanotrofio ed alla tenerezza che aveva provato in quel momento.

Sorrise:

“Ho paura a definirlo amore, ma decisamente mi piaci.”

John smise di parlare e si avvicinò ancora al viso di Mycroft, che gli bisbigliò in un orecchio:

“Mi prenderò sempre cura di te, John. Io ci sarò sempre. Ti risponderò ogni volta che chiamerai.”

John appoggiò le proprie a labbra a quelle di Mycroft.

Il loro bacio, stavolta, fu più profondo ed intenso.

Le carezze si fecero sempre più audaci.

Quando Mycroft prese John, lo fece con delicatezza e tenerezza, come se stesse maneggiando un oggetto fragile.

 

 

Mycroft stava dormendo.

John era stato svegliato da un incubo.

Impiegò qualche minuto per capire dove si trovasse e che le braccia di Mycroft lo stessero abbracciando.

John sentiva un’angoscia profonda.

Non ricordava l’incubo, ma il senso di perdita che ancora gli attanagliava il cuore lo faceva stare male.

Si alzò dal letto, cercando di non svegliare Mycroft.

“Dove stai andando?”

John sobbalzò. Si voltò verso Mycroft, sorridendo:

“Non volevo svegliarti. Andrei a casa.”

Mycroft aprì gli occhi e si appoggiò su un gomito:

“Perché vuoi andare a casa?”

“Domattina … anzi no stamattina … sono di servizio al pronto soccorso.”

“Lavori troppo. – sentenziò Mycroft – Comunque, cosa c’entra il lavoro con il fatto che vai a casa?”

“Devo fare una doccia … cambiarmi …”

“Solo questo?” domandò Mycroft osservando il volto di John.

Watson sospirò:

“Mi sembra strano passare tutta la notte qui.”

Mycroft sorrise:

“Faccio alzare il mio autista, così ti porta a casa.”

“Non è necessario. – protestò John – Posso chiamare un taxi.”

Mycroft si era alzato ed aveva già infilato la vestaglia:

“A quest’ora non mi fido di nessuno. Voglio che arrivi a casa sano e salvo.”

“Va bene. – si arrese John – Non credo di avere molte possibilità di spuntarla con te, vero?”

“Assolutamente nessuna! – sentenziò Mycroft con un sorriso malizioso – Ricordatelo bene, per il futuro.”

John scosse la testa:

“In che guaio mi sono andato a cacciare. – disse in tono scherzoso – Mi sono scelto un tiranno.”

Si scambiarono uno sguardo complice e si misero a ridere.

A Mycroft piaceva la risata di John.

Dolce, intima e luminosa.

Come lui.

“Tu cosa farai?” chiese John.

“Nulla di che. – rispose Mycroft – È domenica ed anche le cospirazioni internazionali riposano. Penso che passerò la giornata a mandare messaggi al mio dottore preferito.”

John stava finendo di vestirsi:

“Stai scherzando, vero? – chiese sorpreso – Questa è roba da sedicenni!”

Mycroft sollevò le spalle:

“Siamo innamorati, quindi siamo dei sedicenni, per definizione.”

John lo fissava allibito.

“E ti conviene rispondermi sempre, dottore. – concluse Mycroft in tono di finta minaccia – Perché, se non lo farai, ti manderò una squadra speciale per controllare cosa tu stia facendo di più importante che pensare a me.”

 

 

Arrivato a casa, John era riuscito a riprendere sonno ed aveva dormito alcune ore prima che suonasse la sveglia.

Stava facendo la doccia, quando sentì suonare il cellulare.

Finì di lavarsi ed andò a leggere i due messaggi che aveva ricevuto:

 

[7.00] Cosa stai facendo? MH

[7.03] Se non rispondi subito, ti mando la squadra speciale. MH

 

John sorrise:

 

[7.05] Stavo facendo la doccia. JW

[7.06] Nudo? MH

[7.08] No. Faccio la doccia vestito per lavare anche gli abiti e risparmiare acqua ed energia elettrica. JW

[7.12] Sei un bravo cittadino, ma avrei preferito che mi avessi risposto che facessi la doccia nudo. Mi sarei offerto di venirti a lavare la schiena. MH

[7.13] Ed anche altre parti. MH

[7.14] Hai mai fatto sesso sotto la doccia? MH

[7.15] Non ti facevo così passionale. JW (cancellato)

[7.16] Non pensavo che avessi certe fantasie. JW (cancellato)

[7.18] Devo andare a lavorare. Mi stai facendo far tardi. JW

[7.23] Il tuo turno di servizio inizia alle 8. Impieghi 10 minuti a piedi per arrivare in ospedale, fermandoti anche a prendere un the da asporto nel bar all’angolo della tua via. Di solito arrivi con mezz’ora di anticipo. Se anche per un giorno arrivi con qualche minuto di ritardo, non succede nulla. MH

 

John fissò l’ultimo messaggio tra l’arrabbiato ed il divertito:

 

[7.25] Sai troppe cose di quello che faccio. Smettila di farmi sorvegliare. JW

 

Mycroft lesse il messaggio di John aggrottando la fronte, perché il dottore sembrava irritato:

 

[7.27] Lo faccio solo perché ti amo. MH (cancellato)

[7.28] Mi prendo cura di te. MH (cancellato)

[7.31] Penso alla tua sicurezza, visto che tu sei così incosciente da metterti in situazioni pericolose senza pensarci troppo. MH (cancellato)

[7.33] Le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire. MH

[7.37] Sto uscendo. JW

[7.39] Ti manderò un messaggio allo scoccare di ogni ora. Ti lascio 5 minuti per rispondermi, prima di mandare l’esercito. MH

[7.41] Ti risponderò. Giusto perché non vorrei che mandassi veramente l’esercito. JW

 

[8.00] Hai preso servizio. MH

[8.05] Sto medicando un bambino. JW

 

[9.00] L’infermiera bionda è molto carina. Devo esserne geloso? MH

[9.01] Quale infermiera bionda? JW (cancellato)

[9.02] È la mia amante segreta. JW (cancellato)

[9.06] C’è stato un grosso incidente e stanno arrivando molti feriti. Ti mando un messaggio quando posso. JW

 

[13.30] È stata una mattina difficile. Non mi abituerò mai alla morte. JW

 

[15.00] Va tutto bene? Devo mandare l’esercito? JW

 

[17.00] Non voglio sembrare appiccicoso, ma avevi detto che avresti mandato un messaggio all’ora. JW (cancellato)

 

[18.25] Ti prego. Non essere morto. JW (cancellato)

 

 

John era tornato a casa. Era seduto sul divano, con il cellulare in mano.

Non sapeva cosa pensare.

Erano ore che Mycroft non rispondeva ai suoi messaggi.

Valutò se telefonargli, ma decise di non farlo.

Non erano ragazzini.

Se non aveva risposto, doveva esserci un motivo serio.

Era un uomo impegnato.

Mycroft era il governo inglese.

“Dio fa che non sia morto. Ti prego. Prendi me, ma smetti di portarmi via tutti quelli che mi stanno intorno.”

 

 

Era quasi mezzanotte, quando John sentì bussare furiosamente alla porta.

Andò ad aprire e si trovò davanti Mycroft:

“Mi dispiace. – gli disse addolorato – C’è stato un problema e non sono stato raggiungibile tutto il giorno. Non ho potuto avvisarti …”

John lo abbracciò.

Lo fece con una forza tale, che Mycroft faceva quasi fatica a respirare, ma non protestò.

Aveva notato quanto John fosse pallido.

Non riusciva ad immaginare cosa avesse pensato per il fatto che non gli avesse mai risposto.

Lo sentì sussurrare:

“Grazie per essere vivo.”

Rimasero così, sulla porta.

Mycroft non osava parlare.

John lo teneva stretto a sé.

“Ti amo, Mycroft. Resta con me stanotte. – disse finalmente John – Non te ne andare.”

“Non andrò da nessuna parte.”

Mycroft entrò. Si sedettero sul divano, abbracciati.

John si addormentò fra le braccia di Mycroft.

Quella notte non ebbe incubi.

 

 

Da sei mesi John e Mycroft uscivano insieme e si vedevano regolarmente, come una coppia.

John si era abituato al fatto di avere una relazione stabile con un uomo.

Ognuno dei due, continuava a vivere a casa propria, anche se avevano portato a casa dell’altro qualche cambio, per quelle notti che decidevano di trascorrere insieme.

Era l’anniversario dei loro primi sei mesi insieme e Mycroft aveva deciso di portare John fuori a cena.

Poco prima del dolce, gli consegnò un piccolo pacchetto regalo.

John lo studiò a lungo, rigirandoselo fra le mani.

“Giuro che, se lo apri, non esplode.” disse Mycroft, sorridendo.

“Non stavo pensando a quello. – ribatté John con un certo imbarazzo – Non ti ho preso nulla.”

Mycroft spostò una mano come se stesse cacciando una mosca:

“Non ti preoccupare. Apri il mio pacchetto.”

John scartò il regalo e si trovò davanti una chiave.

Alzò uno sguardo interrogativo su Mycroft:

“Penso che sarebbe ora che tu ti trasferissi definitivamente da me.” spiegò Mycroft.

John lo fissava sbigottito:

“Non ho parole. – mormorò – Non so cosa dire.”

Mycroft si fece più vicino:

“Dì solo sì.” sussurrò.

John posò la scatolina sul tavolo:

“Non ti offendere, ma ho bisogno di pensarci. – disse John – Sarebbe un passo enorme, capisci?”

Mycroft si allontanò e sorrise:

“So che ti ho colto di sorpresa. Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve per decidere. Non ti metterò mai fretta, John, né ti obbligherò mai a fare qualcosa che tu non voglia. Però, pensaci.”

 

 

Trascorsero un paio di settimane senza che John desse una risposta né Mycroft ne pretendesse una.

 

[20.51] Sei in casa? JW

[20.52] Sì, certo. Vuoi venire qui? MH

[20.53] Sei solo? JW

[20.54] Sono solo. Puoi venire tranquillamente. MH

[20.55] Sono già qui fuori. Volevo provare la chiave. JW

 

Mycroft sentì il cuore accelerare i battiti.

 

[20.56] Provala. MH

 

Pochi secondi dopo, Mycroft sentì il rumore di una chiave che girava nella serratura d’ingresso, seguito da quello di passi esitanti.

Si alzò dalla poltrona, guardando verso la porta del salotto.

“La chiave funziona bene.” disse John con un certo imbarazzo.

Aveva una valigia. La appoggiò a terra e si diresse verso Mycroft:

“Ho portato qualche altro vestito. – continuò – Ho pensato che potrei trasferirmi da te, ma tenere ancora l’appartamento.”

“Vuoi tenerti una via di fuga.” gli sorrise Mycroft.

“No. – ribatté John – Tu viaggi per lavoro ed io non so se mi sentirei a mio agio a vivere qui, quando non ci sei. Ho bisogno di tempo per abituarmi a questo, capisci?”

Mycroft colmò la distanza fra loro e lo baciò sulle labbra:

“L’unica cosa che conta è che tu sia nella mia vita. – rispose – Dove vivrai, ha un’importanza relativa.”

 

 

Trascorsero circa altri sei mesi.

John si era trasferito a vivere da Mycroft, ma tornava nel suo appartamento quando faceva il turno di notte o quando Mycroft andava all’estero per qualche missione.

Una sera, dopo cena, John e Mycroft erano seduti in salotto a leggere il giornale.

John ripiegò il giornale e lo appoggiò al tavolino:

“Ho bisogno di parlarti.”

Il tono di John era molto serio e Mycroft si preoccupò.

Erano alcuni giorni che John si comportava in modo strano.

Nell’ultima settimana aveva dormito più spesso nel suo appartamento che a casa di Mycroft.

E Holmes sapeva che non era stato per motivi di servizio.

Quando gli aveva chiesto spiegazioni, John era stato molto evasivo.

Mycroft era sicuro che John volesse dirgli che non lo amava più e che voleva lasciarlo.

Forse si era persino innamorato di qualcun altro.

O di una donna.

Mycroft non voleva sentirselo dire:

“È una cosa molto lunga? – chiese – Devo tornare in ufficio.”

John sembrò valutare la situazione:

“È una cosa complicata, più che lunga. – rispose – Ne parliamo domani, va bene?”

Mycroft assentì e se ne andò in ufficio.

Seduto alla scrivania, in attesa che Anthea arrivasse a fargli rapporto, Holmes iniziò a pensare.

“È stupido rimandare il discorso. – disse la voce nel profondo di Mycroft – Se John ti vuole lasciare, il dolore per la sua perdita non sarà minore se lo rimandi di qualche giorno. Inoltre, Sherlock sta per tornare. Ha terminato la sua missione e la squadra di recupero partita oggi lo riporterà a casa al massimo in un paio di settimane. Allora ti troverai ad affrontare le menzogne che hai raccontato alle due persone più importanti della tua vita. In questi due anni, a Sherlock hai sempre detto che ti stavi prendendo cura di John, evitando accuratamente di dirgli che ti sei innamorato di lui. Mentire per cellulare, però, è molto facile. E John? Come reagirà John quando scoprirà tutto? Quando capirà cosa gli abbiate fatto tu e Sherlock? Soprattutto tu.”

Però Mycroft non riusciva a trovare il coraggio di affrontare John.

Questa vigliaccheria emotiva lo faceva arrabbiare perché non l’aveva mai provata prima.

Era anche vero, però, che era la prima volta che si innamorava così profondamente.

“I sentimenti non sono un vantaggio. – sussurrò la voce del profondo – Però, esistono e nessuno ne è immune. Tu pensavi di riuscire ad controllarli, ma, alla fine, i sentimenti ti hanno trovato e ti hanno dimostrato che sei debole e vulnerabile come tutti gli altri. La cosa peggiore, in tutto ciò, è che a pagare il prezzo più alto per i tuoi errori sarà anche l’unica persona completamente innocente, in questa storia. John avrà il cuore fatto a pezzi. E nessuno potrà evitarlo.”

Avrebbe preferito mille volte di più un attacco terroristico o lo scoppio della terza guerra mondiale, piuttosto che perdere John o vederlo soffrire.

Soprattutto per colpa sua.

 

 

Trascorse una settimana e Mycroft rientrò una notte, trovando John ancora sveglio, che lo stava aspettando:

“Non ho sentito dire che stia scoppiando la terza guerra mondiale.” Lo accolse arrabbiato.

Mycroft si spogliò e si infilò a letto:

“Non tutto quello che succede nel mondo arriva ai giornalisti.” ribatté in tono secco.

“È un caso che questo problema mondiale sia iniziato la sera in cui ti ho detto che avevo bisogno di parlarti?” puntualizzò John con lo stesso tono.

Mycroft rispose con un grugnito:

“Ora sono stanco. Possiamo rinviare a domani?”

“E domani che scusa troverai?” sbottò John, scendendo dal letto.

“Dove stai andando?” chiese Mycroft in tono aggressivo.

“Dove vuoi che vada? – ribatté John con voce esasperata – Vado a casa mia!”

“Ah, ecco perché hai tenuto l’appartamento. – lo accusò Mycroft – Puoi portarci la tua amante senza problemi.”

John si bloccò e si girò verso Mycroft guardandolo sorpreso:

“Davvero? Mi fai sorvegliare e pensi che io abbia un’amante?”

“Sai di essere sorvegliato, quindi puoi eludere la sorveglianza. – rispose Mycroft – Non sarebbe la prima volta.”

“Sei geloso?” domandò John con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra.

“Non essere ridicolo!” sibilò Mycroft incrociando le braccia sul petto, offeso.

John si sedette sul bordo del letto:

“Tu lo sai che ti amo, vero Mycroft?” chiese dolcemente.

Mycroft sbuffò.

John si allungò sul letto e lo baciò sulle labbra.

Mycroft rispose al bacio.

Quando si separarono, John mormorò:

“Sai che sei tenero, quando fai il geloso?”

Mycroft fece finta di essere arrabbiato:

“Non insultarmi.” Ringhiò.

Si vedeva chiaramente, però, che gli occhi stavano ridendo:

“Non vuoi lasciarmi, allora?” domandò con una certa apprensione nella voce.

“Non so da dove ti sia venuta questa idea. – sospirò John, scuotendo la testa – Non ho alcuna intenzione di lasciarti. Tu mi rendi felice.”

“Credi che non sappia di tutte quelle infermiere che ti mangiano con gli occhi? – chiese Mycroft tra il serio ed il faceto – Non ci vuole molto a giungere alla conclusione che siano più belle di me.”

“Su questo non ci sono dubbi. – rispose John – Come donne sono decisamente più belle di te.”

Mycroft fissò John negli occhi:

“Mi stai prendendo in giro?” domandò in tono minaccioso.

“Sì.” rispose John con un sorriso malizioso.

Si allungò e ricominciò a baciare Mycroft.

John decise che avrebbe parlato con Mycroft il giorno dopo e si lasciò amare con tenerezza e passione.

 

 

La mattina dopo, John e Mycroft non sentirono la sveglia:

“Arriverò in ritardo in ospedale.” brontolò John, bevendo velocemente una tazza di the.

“Non dovevamo parlare?” chiese Mycroft.

“Sì. – rispose John, dandogli un bacio veloce sulla bocca – Stasera. Ora devo andare.”

“Anche io ho bisogno di parlarti.” Disse Mycroft con uno strano tono.

John lo guardò perplesso:

“Vuoi che chiami in ospedale per dire che farò tardi?”

“No. Stasera andrà bene. – rispose Mycroft – È una cosa lunga ed avremo bisogno di calma e tempo.”

“Devo essere preoccupato?” chiese John aggrottando la fronte.

“Stai facendo tardi.” Gli sorrise Mycroft.

John stava per ribattere, quando il campanello si mise a suonare insistentemente.

“Apro io mentre vado. A stasera.” disse John correndo verso la porta.

Quando spalancò l’uscio, si bloccò sull’ingresso a bocca aperta.

Davanti a lui c’era un uomo alto, moro, molto magro, chiuso in un cappotto lungo e nero, con il collo alzato.

I capelli, neri, ricci e troppo lunghi, erano disordinatamente ordinati.

Gli occhi azzurri color del ghiaccio gli sorrisero felici.

La mani, dalle dita lunghe ed affusolate, gli presero il volto.

Labbra sottili e fredde, bramose di baciarlo, si appoggiarono alle sue, togliendogli il fiato.

La lingua si infilò veloce dentro la sua bocca, esplorandone e riconoscendone ogni angolo.

Quando Mycroft uscì dalla sala da pranzo, vide la porta di casa spalancata.

Il vano della porta incorniciava John e Sherlock che si stavano baciando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red.
> 
> Rosso.
> 
> Rosso come la passione.
> 
> Rosso come l’amore.
> 
> Il titolo allude al nascere ed al crescere del rapporto fra John e Mycroft.
> 
>  
> 
> Volevo specificare, anche se probabilmente non ce ne è bisogno, che la parte in corsivo di Mycroft vuole solo far capire che gli scrupoli li ha anche il Signor Ghiaccio-Governo Inglese.
> 
> Lui capisce perfettamente che si sta infilando in un guaio enorme, ma si lascia trascinare dai sentimenti, come un normale essere umano.
> 
>  
> 
> Spero che la storia vi stia piacendo, però avverto che nel prossimo capitolo l’angst la farà da padrone.
> 
> Lettore avvisato …
> 
>  
> 
> Aspetto i vostri commenti!!
> 
>  
> 
> A lunedì J


	4. The Sign of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock è tornato.  
> Non sono più in due.

John stava baciando Sherlock.

Quando si rese pienamente conto di cosa stesse accadendo, John spinse Sherlock lontano da sé.

Lo fissò per qualche interminabile secondo, per essere sicuro che non fosse un sogno o che non fosse qualcuno che gli stesse facendo uno scherzo di cattivo gusto.

“John. – sussurrò Sherlock, con voce bassa e calda – Sono così felice di vederti. Non ho fatto che pensare a te, in questi due anni. Ti amo tanto e sono tornato per te, da te, per sempre.”

Il primo pugno di John partì senza che nemmeno lui si rendesse conto di cosa stesse facendo.

Colpì Sherlock in pieno viso.

Sherlock non cadde e guardò John sorpreso.

Con il secondo pugno lo prese ad una spalla.

Il terzo arrivò allo stomaco, togliendo il fiato al più giovane degli Holmes.

Prima che John colpisse Sherlock per la quarta volta, il maggiordomo e l’autista di Mycroft riuscirono a bloccarlo.

John si dibatté nelle loro braccia per qualche minuto:

“Tu … maledetto bastardo … tu …” respirava a fatica e non riusciva ad articolare una frase completa.

Mycroft gli fu accanto immediatamente:

“John, calmati. – gli disse preoccupato, ignorando il fratello minore sanguinante – Posso spiegarti, ma calmati, rischi di stare male.”

John ansimava, ma non tentò più di liberarsi.

Ad un cenno di Mycroft, i due uomini lasciarono John e si allontanarono da lui.

John sapeva esattamente cosa stesse facendo quando fece partire il pugno che colpì Mycroft in piena faccia.

Il maggiordomo e l’autista bloccarono nuovamente John, ma non fu il pugno a far stare male Mycroft.

Fu lo sguardo di John, quello che lo colpì più duramente.

Non c’era più traccia dell’amore e dell’affetto che quegli occhi gli avevano dimostrato fino a qualche minuto prima.

John lo stava fissando furioso, ferito e, soprattutto, deluso.

 

 

Si erano spostati in salotto.

L’autista di Mycroft stava sorvegliando John, per impedirgli di continuare a prendere a pugni i due Holmes.

Il maggiordomo era andato a prendere del disinfettante e del ghiaccio per i due fratelli.

John era seduto su una poltrona, la schiena rigida, i pugni stretti, il fiato corto.

Mycroft e Sherlock erano seduti sul divano, il più lontano possibile l’uno dall’altro.

Ogni tanto lanciavano un’occhiata preoccupata a John, ma nessuno dei due riusciva a reggerne davvero lo sguardo.

Troppo infuriato.

Troppo ferito.

Il silenzio era pesantissimo.

Si sentiva solo il respiro irregolare e rumoroso di John.

Fu il maggiordomo a parlare per primo.

Si avvicinò a John, gli porse del ghiaccio per la mano e chiese, con voce dolce:

“Dottor Watson, posso prepararle un the?”

John alzò appena gli occhi:

“Grazie Andrew, ma è meglio di no. Temo che lo vomiterei.” la voce era rauca, come se volesse urlare, ma si trattenesse dal farlo.

Il maggiordomo non disse altro e si mise di fianco alla poltrona del dottore.

“Perché.” chiese John con voce tesa, a nessuno dei due Holmes in particolare.

“Moriarty aveva incaricato dei cecchini di uccidere te, Lestrade e la signora Hudson, se non mi fossi suicidato. – rispose Sherlock – Ho dovuto stare al suo gioco per salvare le vostre vite …”

“Chi lo sapeva?” lo interruppe John.

Silenzio.

“Chi era al corrente del vostro piano!” ripeté John con maggiore irritazione.

“Molly …” iniziò a rispondere Sherlock.

“Molly Hooper?” chiese John con un filo di voce, come se potessero esserci altre Molly disposte ad aiutare Sherlock, nel suo folle piano.

“Sì, Molly Hooper.” confermò Sherlock con stizza.

John emise una specie di lamento, mentre gli passava per la mente l’immagine di Molly che, piangendo, al funerale di Sherlock, gli porgeva le condoglianze.

Si ricordò di come le avesse sorriso e l’avesse consolata.

“HO CONSOLATO MOLLY E LEI SAPEVA CHE SHERLOCK FOSSE VIVO E VEGETO!!”

Chissà come aveva riso alle sue spalle di povero stupido credulone.

“Chi altro?” sibilò fra i denti.

“Alcuni dei miei irregolari.” rispose Sherlock riluttante.

“Quanti?” la rabbia stava tornando sempre più in superficie.

“Oh, ma che importanza ha?” sbottò Sherlock.

“QUANTI!” urlò John.

“Venticinque.” borbottò Sherlock.

John spalancò gli occhi:

“Venticinque?” chiese incredulo.

“Sì, venticinque.” mormorò Sherlock in un tono appena udibile.

John scattò in piedi, con le braccia tese, strette lungo i fianchi:

“MOLLY HOOPER E VENTICINQUE PERFETTI SCONOSCIUTI HANNO SAPUTO PER DUE ANNI CHE TU FOSSI VIVO ED A ME NON HAI DETTO MEZZA PAROLA?!”

Il maggiordomo e l’autista si mossero in modo impercettibile, pronti a bloccare qualsiasi mossa del dottore.

John, però, non fece un passo verso i due Holmes.

“Non sono perfetti sconosciuti. – protestò Sherlock – Ho scelto persone fidate, naturalmente.”

Il cuore di John mancò un colpo e si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona:

“Quindi io non sono una persona di fiducia. – disse in tono stanco – È per questo che non meritavo di sapere la verità. Perché non vi fidate di me.”

“No! Non ho detto questo!”

Sherlock si alzò per andare da John e prenderlo fra le braccia, ma venne bloccato dallo sguardo che il dottore alzò su di lui.

Il sangue gelò nelle vene di Sherlock.

Non c’era più rabbia, in quegli occhi azzurri del colore dell’oceano.

C’erano un dolore ed una delusione così grandi, che Sherlock capì quanto il cuore di John fosse stato spezzato dalle sue azioni e dalle sue parole.

Non sapeva più cosa dire.

Per la prima volta in vita sua, Sherlock Holmes, il più brillante ed intelligente consulente investigativo al mondo, non sapeva che cosa dire.

“Allora che cosa sono per voi? – chiese John a voce bassissima – Un giocattolo che potete passarvi come se nulla fosse, per potervi divertire?”

Lo sguardo ferito passò dal minore al maggiore degli Holmes.

“No, John. – rispose con voce strozzata Mycroft – Non sei un giocattolo! Io …”

“Spero di avervi divertito. – lo interruppe con tono brusco John e si alzò – Ora, dovrei andare al lavoro. Fatemi il favore di non cercarmi. State fuori dalla mia vita. Non voglio vedervi mai più.”

Senza più guardare nessuno dei due fratelli, John si diresse verso la porta d’ingresso, seguito dal maggiordomo e dall’autista.

Prima di uscire, tolse una chiave dal proprio mazzo e la porse ad Andrew:

“Le chiedo un favore, Andrew. Potrebbe mettere le mie cose in una valigia e farle portare al mio appartamento? Le sarei molto grato se mi evitasse di tornare qui.”

“Come lei desidera, dottor Watson.” rispose Andrew gentilmente.

“La accompagno in ospedale.” si offrì l’autista.

John sospirò:

“Grazie, Peter, ma non è necessario. Posso chiamare un taxi.”

L’uomo aprì la porta a John:

“La accompagno in ospedale. – ripeté con gentilezza – Appena Andrew avrà preparato le sue cose, gliele porterò all’appartamento.”

John costrinse la bocca a fare un sorriso tirato:

“Grazie. Ad entrambi.”

Ed uscì dalla casa di Mycroft, senza voltarsi indietro.

 

 

Sherlock e Mycroft erano rimasti soli nello studio.

Non si guardavano né si parlavano.

Dopo un periodo di tempo che sembrò eterno, Sherlock spostò lo sguardo sul fratello, arrabbiato:

“Perché lo hai fatto venire qui, ma non lo hai preparato a quello che stava per succedere?”

“Ieri sera ti ho chiesto di rimanere nel rifugio sicuro, fino a quando non avessi avuto il tempo di sistemare alcuni dettagli. – rispose Mycroft arrabbiato – Ho stupidamente pensato che per una volta in vita tua facessi quello che ti avevo domandato. Se tu non avessi preso l’iniziativa di venire a casa mia, avrei potuto preparare John all’incontro e sarebbe tutto andato molto meglio. Ma tu no! Tu hai dovuto fare di testa tua!”

“Non potevo certo immaginare che John fosse qui! – ribatté Sherlock nello stesso tono – E poi, cosa voleva dire con quella frase sul fatto che lui sia il giocattolo che ci siamo passati?”

Mycroft non rispose subito.

Sherlock strinse gli occhi e fissò il fratello maggiore:

“Sto aspettando una risposta.” disse in tono irritato.

Mycroft guardò Sherlock:

“John non era qui per caso. Gli ho chiesto di venire a vivere qui, con me.”

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio:

“Hai fatto bene, così John è stato più al sicuro, mentre io ero in missione.”

Mycroft scosse la testa:

“Non hai capito. – disse a voce bassa e tesa – Non ho fatto venire John a vivere con me perché fosse più al sicuro, ma perché mi sono innamorato di lui ed abbiamo una relazione.”

Mycroft aspettò che Sherlock reagisse.

Sherlock non realizzò subito cosa gli avesse detto il fratello.

“Hai una relazione con John?” chiese Sherlock, come se la cosa fosse uno scherzo.

“Da quasi un anno.” rispose Mycroft.

Sherlock capì che il fratello non stesse scherzando.

L’espressione del suo viso passò dalla sorpresa alla rabbia:

“HAI UNA RELAZIONE CON JOHN?!” urlò incombendo sul fratello.

Mycroft non si mosse dal divano:

“Non è una cosa che io abbia pianificato. – si difese – È successa e basta.”

“Dopo che IO ti ho detto che amo John e che sarei tornato da lui, TU ti sei INAVVERTITAMENTE innamorato di lui? – ribatté Sherlock in tono sarcastico – TU! L’uomo di ghiaccio. Quello che per tutta la mia vita ha detto che i sentimenti non sono un vantaggio. TU ti sei innamorato di JOHN!”

“Esatto. – sospirò Mycroft – E non ho alcuna intenzione di chiedere scusa a TE, per questa cosa. Non l’ho fatto apposta. L’unico a cui devo delle spiegazioni è John, se mi vorrà ascoltare e mi vorrà ancora nella sua vita.”

“Certo che non ti vorrà. – sbottò Sherlock – Io sono tornato.”

“E pensi che tutto si metterà magicamente a posto solo perché sei tornato? – chiese Mycroft con una risata amara – Agli occhi di John siamo colpevoli entrambi ed allo stesso modo.”

“Ti sbagli Mycroft. – ribatté Sherlock fissando il fratello con sguardo duro – Io sono quello che ha finto il proprio suicidio per salvarlo. Tu sei quello che ha approfittato del suo dolore per portarselo a letto. Quando John rifletterà bene su tutto quello che è successo negli ultimi due anni e sulle motivazioni che hanno spinto noi due a fare quello che abbiamo fatto, deciderà di stare con me.”

“Oppure ci butterà fuori entrambi dalla propria vita.” controbatté Mycroft, sostenendo lo sguardo del fratello.

Sherlock non aggiunse altro e se ne andò.

 

 

John era arrivato in ospedale e si stava dirigendo verso il proprio ambulatorio, quando si accorse che le gambe non lo reggevano.

Gli girava la testa e non riusciva a respirare normalmente.

Si appoggiò con una mano alla parete e chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sulla respirazione.

In pochi secondi venne avvicinato da infermieri e colleghi:

“John cosa ti senti?” stava chiedendo una voce lontana, che Watson sapeva di dover conoscere, ma che non riusciva ad identificare.

“Sto bene. – tentò di rispondere John – Lasciatemi in pace.”

Le parole, però, gli uscirono dalla bocca inarticolate.

Le gambe non sostennero più il peso e John si lasciò cadere.

Fortunatamente, braccia robuste lo sorressero prima che potesse battere la testa in terra.

John cadde in un mondo di oscura incoscienza.

 

 

Quando si riprese, era sdraiato su un letto d’ospedale e attaccato a dei monitor.

Girando lo sguardo intorno, vide Sarah che stava controllando una cartella clinica.

“Conosco quello sguardo. – disse John con un filo di voce – Lo fai sempre quando hai davanti degli esami che ti preoccupano.”

Sarah gli fece un sorriso e si avvicinò a lui:

“Come ti senti?”

“So cosa hai visto in quegli esami. – disse John – Sono un medico anche io, ricordi?”

Il sorriso scomparve dal viso di Sarah, sostituito da uno sguardo addolorato:

“Da quanto lo sai?”

“Da circa un mese. – rispose John – I primi sospetti li ho avuti alcuni mesi fa, così sono andato in un altro ospedale, in cui ero sicuro che nessuno mi conoscesse, e ho fatto dei controlli. Non ho avuto bisogno di un consulto per valutarne gli esiti.”

“Ti sei fatto visitare da qualcuno, però.” volle assicurarsi Sarah.

“Sì. Mi ha parlato del trapianto, naturalmente, ma sai come vanno queste cose. Sono lunghe.”

“Perché non me lo hai detto?”

“Non sono ancora alla fase terminale. – le sorrise John – E volevo prima parlarne con Mycroft.”

“Lui lo sa?”

“No. – John distolse lo sguardo e lo spostò per guardare fuori dalla finestra – Oggi è tornato Sherlock.”

Sarah cercò di nascondere la preoccupazione per quello che John aveva appena detto, pensando che si trattasse di una allucinazione causata dalla malattia.

“Non è stata una visione. – disse John, come se le avesse letto nella mente – Lo ho anche preso a pugni.”

Sarah stava per ribattere, quando sentirono un certo trambusto provenire dal corridoio.

John riconobbe le voci di Mycroft e Sherlock, che stavano litigando.

Afferrò Sarah per un braccio:

“Non voglio che sappiano che cosa stia succedendo e non voglio vederli. Soprattutto non ora.”

“Li mando via.” lo tranquillizzò Sarah ed uscì dalla stanza.

 

 

Sherlock e Mycroft erano giunti in ospedale a pochi minuti l’uno dall’altro in cerca di John.

Entrambi volevano parlargli per spiegargli la propria versione dei fatti.

L’infermiera di turno al banco dell’accettazione lanciò loro un’occhiata preoccupata. La giovane donna conosceva Mycroft perché nell’ultimo anno era passato diverse volte a prendere John e stava per informarlo del fatto che il dottore fosse stato ricoverato per un malore, quando era arrivato anche Sherlock ed i due fratelli avevano iniziato a litigare.

“Ora smettetela! – si intromise Sarah con un tono molto irato – Questo è un ospedale. Per litigare, potete andare fuori!”

“Sono qui per vedere John.” disse Sherlock voltandosi verso Sarah.

“Anche io.” si intromise Mycroft.

“John non vuole vedere voi due. – ribatté Sarah – Ed ora capisco anche il perché.”

“Non hai il diritto di impedirci di vedere John.” sibilò Sherlock.

“Certo, hai ragione. – rispose Sarah, incrociando le braccia – Andate pure. Date spettacolo. Mettete in imbarazzo John. Ne sarà deliziato. Sappiamo tutti come John ami mettere in piazza le sue questioni personali, vero?”

I due uomini si bloccarono sul posto.

Sarah aveva ragione.

Qualsiasi cosa avessero fatto, John si sarebbe sentito messo in imbarazzo davanti ai suoi colleghi e non avrebbe reagito bene.

Non era proprio il caso di farlo arrabbiare ancora di più.

Mycroft e Sherlock fissavano Sarah, risoluta più che mai a proteggere John da loro.

Alcune guardie di sicurezza si avvicinarono a lei:

“Dottoressa Sawyer ha bisogno di aiuto?” chiese quello che ne sembrava il capo.

Sarah non si voltò verso di lui, ma continuò a fronteggiare i due Holmes:

“Signor Meyer, questi due signori stanno cercando il dottor Watson, ma lui non vuole vederli. È troppo impegnato, capisce?”

L’uomo si avvicinò minaccioso ai fratelli Holmes:

“Se il dottor Watson non vi vuole fra i piedi, è meglio che ve ne andiate con le buone o lo farete con le cattive.” il tono di voce dell’uomo era tranquillo, ma si capiva che avrebbe messo in atto la sua minaccia senza problemi.

Sherlock stava osservando Sarah:

“John sta bene?” chiese preoccupato.

Sarah era consapevole di chi avesse davanti. Aveva visto Sherlock all’opera e sapeva che non poteva ingannarlo:

“Certo che no, con te che torni dall’aldilà e tuo fratello che gli ha mentito per due anni, come potrebbe stare bene!” disse, sperando che la mezza verità potesse nascondere le reali condizioni di John.

Sherlock la fissò perplesso, ma non aggiunse altro.

“Ce ne andiamo. – intervenne Mycroft – Potrebbe riferire a John che può contattarci quando vuole?”

“Lo farò.” disse Sarah, rilassandosi appena un po’.

I fratelli Holmes uscirono dall’ospedale, senza rivolgersi la parola, andando ognuno per la propria strada.

 

 

Sarah entrò nella stanza di John. Sembrava che Watson stesse dormendo, ma aprì gli occhi:

“Grazie per averli fatti andare via.” disse con un sorriso.

“Basta una tua parola e li faccio anche picchiare. – scherzò Sarah – Non potevo credere che Sherlock fosse davvero vivo! Come hanno potuto farti una cosa così? Sono dei mostri!”

John spostò lo sguardo verso la finestra:

“Sono le due persone più importanti della mia vita. – sussurrò – Sono i due uomini che amo. Forse è per questo che il mio cuore vuole smettere di battere. Perché non potrei mai decidere con chi stare dei due.”

Sarah appoggiò una mano al braccio di John:

“Non meritano il tuo amore, la tua amicizia e la tua lealtà. – sibilò cercando di nascondere la rabbia che provava – Dovrebbero esserci loro su questo letto, non tu.”

John si voltò verso di lei:

“Ho già perso Sherlock una volta. Non sopporterei di vederlo morire ancora o di assistere al lento spegnersi di Mycroft. Va bene così, Sarah. Ho avuto i miei momenti di felicità. Non ho rimpianti. Non sono mai stato tanto felice e vivo, come in tutto il periodo che ho trascorso con quei due uomini. Non cambierei nulla. Questo non significa che non sia arrabbiato con loro. Lo sono ed anche tanto. Però, questo non cambia il fatto che io li ami. Entrambi.”

Sarah abbassò gli occhi per non far vedere a John le lacrime che faceva fatica a trattenere.

“Ti lascio riposare. – riuscì a mormorare, sperando che la voce non tremasse troppo – Torno a trovarti più tardi.”

John le fece un cenno di sì con la testa e chiuse gli occhi.

 

 

Erano trascorse due settimane dal ritorno di Sherlock.

John non aveva risposto alle sue telefonate ed ai suoi messaggi.

Sherlock aveva evitato di cercarlo di persona, perché non sapeva bene come gestire quello che stava accadendo. Si era aspettato che John lo accogliesse a braccia aperte, accettando di ricominciare la loro vita da dove la avevano lasciata la notte prima che lui inscenasse il proprio suicidio.

John si stava dimostrando irrazionale nel suo ostinarsi a non voler parlare con lui.

Quella mattina, Sherlock si era alzato senza grandi aspettative, annoiato e scontroso.

Si era trascinato dalla camera da letto al divano, su cui si era sdraiato, fissando il soffitto.

Non si era nemmeno vestito, ma si era solo infilato la vestaglia viola.

Il campanello della porta suonò.

Nessuno andò ad aprire.

Il campanello suonò ancora.

“Signora Hudson! – urlò Sherlock irritato – Il campanello!”

Dentro la casa regnava il silenzio.

Solo il campanello continuava a suonare.

Sherlock, arrabbiatissimo, si precipitò giù per le scale e spalancò la porta.

John alzò gli occhi su di lui:

“Buongiorno Sherlock, ti disturbo?” chiese con un mezzo sorriso.

John si sentì analizzare dagli occhi di ghiaccio di Sherlock.

Era una cosa a cui era abituato, perché sapeva che Sherlock lo osservava in continuazione per dedurne lo stato d’animo e le condizioni fisiche.

“Non stai bene.” sentenziò Holmes, con una traccia di preoccupazione nella voce.

“Ho dormito poco. – rispose John – Del resto, voi due Holmes non mi avete reso la vita facile.”

Sherlock continuava a scrutare John cercando di valutare se gli avesse detto la verità.

C’era qualcosa che lo disturbava nell’aspetto di John, ma non riusciva a capire cosa fosse.

L’abbigliamento era curato, come al solito, ma le occhiaie erano profonde e John sembrava molto stanco.

“Posso entrare o pensi di tenermi sulla porta ancora a lungo?” chiese John con un sospiro.

Sherlock si fece subito da parte:

“Scusa. Entra.”

Mentre John si avvicinava alle scale, Sherlock ne studiò l’andatura e vide che stava leggermente zoppicando.

Di nuovo.

John sapeva che Sherlock avrebbe notato che zoppicasse e lo prevenne:

“Sì, mi fa di nuovo male la gamba. E sì, è solo un disturbo psicosomatico. Qualche ragione di stress psicologico penso di potermela permettere, dopo quello che mi avete fatto tu e Mycroft, non credi?”

Il tono di voce di John non era arrabbiato od irritato, ma stava solo constatando qualcosa di ovvio.

Sherlock annuì con la testa, ma non ribatté.

Seguì John, facendo attenzione che non cadesse per le scale, dato che non aveva il bastone.

Arrivati nel salotto, John ne studiò la disposizione.

Erano anni che non vi metteva piede.

Tutto era rimasto come se loro due fossero sempre vissuti lì.

La poltrona di John.

La poltrona di Sherlock.

La scrivania nel caos più completo.

Il teschio sopra la mensola del camino.

Il divano con la coperta attorcigliata.

Lo smile giallo dipinto sulla parete.

I fori di proiettile sul muro, sublime dimostrazione della noia di Sherlock.

John si andò a sedere nella propria poltrona e Sherlock in quella di fronte a lui, le gambe accavallate, le mani con i polpastrelli uniti sotto la punta del naso.

John fissò il proprio sguardo negli occhi di Sherlock:

“Perché?” chiese semplicemente.

Sherlock lo guardò un po’ confuso:

“Cosa vuoi sapere di preciso?”

“Perché mi hai detto di amarmi, hai fatto l’amore con me ed hai finto di suicidarti, facendo sì che io assistessi alla tua morte? Hai una vaga idea di quello che mi hai fatto?”

Nella voce di John continuava a non esserci rabbia.

Sembrava rassegnato.

“No. – rispose sinceramente Sherlock – Non capisco cosa tu abbia provato, ma posso dirti cosa siano stati per me questi due anni senza di te. Sono sempre stato solo, non ho mai avuto tanti amici ed ero abituato ad essere considerato un mostro. La cosa non mi dava fastidio, fino al giorno in cui tu sei entrato nella mia vita. Tu non mi hai mai considerato strano. Tu mi vedevi non solo come se fossi stato normale, ma addirittura meraviglioso. Amavo il tuo sorriso ed il tuo modo di guardarmi, quando risolvevo un caso o ti spiegavo qualcosa. Non sei mai stato veramente irritato dal mio tono supponente, ma eri davvero e sinceramente curioso di capire come fossi arrivato ad una certa conclusione. Nessuno lo aveva mai fatto per me. Tu ti sei interessato a me e ti sei preso cura di me. Hai fatto da intermediario fra me e quel mondo che ho sempre considerato noioso e banale, facendomi capire che, a volte, sbagliavo. Hai permesso a me di comprendere cose della gente comune che non avevo mai preso in considerazione e hai fatto sì che il resto del mondo non mi vedesse solo come un mostro insensibile. Amavo il tuo blog, perché riuscivi a spiegare come io vedessi l’umanità senza farmi apparire distaccato ed arrogante. Per me sei diventato indispensabile, come l’aria che respiro. Quando mi sono accorto di amarti, non potevo credere che avrei potuto perderti. Non sarei mai riuscito a sopravvivere senza tutto quello che tu mi avevi donato, senza chiedere nulla in cambio. Prima di partire per la mia missione dovevo dirti cosa provassi per te, perché dovevo sapere se tu ricambiassi i miei sentimenti. So che ti può sembrare un gesto egoistico e, quasi sicuramente, lo è stato. Però non hai idea di cosa sia significato per me sapere che mi amavi. Mi ha dato una ragione in più per vivere, per tornare a Londra, da te, per te. Questo, però, non mi impedito di sentire la tua mancanza. A volte mi sono sorpreso a parlarti, come se tu fossi stato lì, accanto a me. Perché tu c’eri, John. Ci sei sempre stato. Eri con me, dentro di me. Quando mi sembrava di essere in un vicolo cieco e non vedevo la fine di quello che stavo facendo, pensavo a te, al tuo sorriso, al tuo calore e trovavo l’energia per andare avanti. Perché concludere significava tornare da te. Ho dovuto farti credere di essere morto perché dovevo essere sicuro che nessuno ti facesse del male, mentre ero lontano. So che hai visto tutto questo come una mancanza di fiducia in te, ma tu non sei così bravo a mentire, John. Se gli uomini di Moriarty avessero avuto anche solo il più piccolo sospetto che fosse stata una messinscena, ti avrebbero ucciso. Ed io non potevo permetterlo. La tua sicurezza è sempre stata più importante della rabbia che puoi provare per me. Preferisco perderti, ma saperti vivo, che correre il rischio di farti uccidere.”

Sherlock finì il proprio lungo monologo.

John lo aveva ascoltato, senza mai interromperlo.

“Quel giorno mi hai ucciso con te. – mormorò – Non hai idea dell’inferno in cui ho vissuto, pensando di non essere riuscito a proteggerti e salvarti. La mia mente capisce le tue ragioni, ma il mio cuore è andato in pezzi, Sherlock, e non sono sicuro di riuscire a rimetterne insieme le parti.”

John si alzò e fece per andarsene.

Sherlock scattò in piedi, ma non cercò di bloccarlo.

“John!”

Watson si fermò, tenendo la mano sulla maniglia della porta.

“Non ti chiederò scusa. – disse Sherlock a voce bassa – Non ti dirò che mi dispiace. So di averti ferito e che hai sofferto molto, per colpa mia, ma non posso chiederti scusa. Se mi trovassi nelle stesse identiche circostanze, lo rifarei. Nello stesso modo. Se per tenerti in vita devo farmi odiare da te, non mi importa. Non c’è niente … niente John … assolutamente niente di più importante per me che saperti vivo. Puoi stare con Mycroft, se vuoi. Puoi odiarci e cacciarci fuori entrambi dalla tua vita, se ti fa sentire meglio. A me basta sapere che il tuo cuore batta. Farei qualsiasi cosa per te. Io ti amo, capisci? E non so farlo in modo diverso.”

John non si voltò.

Avrebbe voluto ridere e piangere.

Era tutto così assurdo!

Sherlock aveva rischiato la propria vita per un uomo che stava morendo.

“Anche io ti amo, Sherlock. – sussurrò con una voce così bassa da essere appena udibile – Però non basta, Sherlock. A volte l’amore non basta.”

Aprì la porta ed uscì zoppicando, lasciando Sherlock nel silenzio e nella disperazione.

 

 

Poche ore dopo, John suonava al campanello della porta di casa di Mycroft.

Andrew gli aprì e lo accolse con un sorriso:

“Buongiorno, dottor Watson. È un piacere rivederla. Si accomodi. Il signor Holmes mi ha preannunciato il suo arrivo e lui stesso sarà qui fra poco.”

“Buongiorno anche lei, Andrew. – lo salutò John, ricambiando il sorriso – Gli ho mandato un messaggio e mi ha detto che sarebbe arrivato presto.”

Andrew fece accomodare John in salotto.

Pochi minuti dopo, si presentò con un the:

“Spero che lo gradisca, in attesa dell’arrivo del signor Holmes.”

“Grazie Andrew. – rispose John – Lo prendo volentieri. Lei mi ha sempre viziato.”

“Questa casa è vuota, senza di lei, dottore.” disse Andrew e lasciò solo John con il proprio the.

Una mezz’ora dopo, Mycroft entrò in salotto trafelato.

John alzò gli occhi su di lui e vide che si rilassava:

“Il traffico di Londra è tremendo. – esordì Mycroft, andando a sedersi di fronte a John – Temevo che fossi andato via.”

John appoggiò la tazza del the sul vassoio:

“Non credo che Andrew me lo avrebbe permesso. – sorrise – E, comunque, sono qui per parlare.”

Mycroft scrutò con attenzione John:

“Sei stanco. – disse preoccupato – Stai bene?”

John tenne gli occhi fissi in quelli di Mycroft:

“Come potrei stare bene dopo quello che mi avete fatto tu e Sherlock? – sbottò irritato – Sherlock ha inscenato il proprio suicidio davanti a me. Tu … tu …”

John si interruppe, come se non riuscisse ad andare avanti.

“Io ti amo. – disse Mycroft – Non ho potuto evitarlo.”

“Tu mi hai mentito! – sibilò John – Posso intellettualmente capire le ragioni di Sherlock, anche se non approvo quello che ha fatto, ma tu … tu mi hai guardato negli occhi e mi hai spudoratamente mentito, approfittando del mio dolore per la perdita di TUO fratello. Come hai potuto farmi questo, Mycroft? Credi che quello che mi hai fatto possa essere giustificato chiamandolo amore?”

John non aveva urlato, ma la voce era tesa come se lo stesse facendo.

Il fiato corto e gli occhi furiosi, fecero sentire Mycroft come se John lo avesse colpito fisicamente.

“Stavo proteggendo Sherlock e la sua missione. – ribatté Mycroft – E te. Avrei tanto voluto dirti la verità, ma avrei messo in pericolo entrambi e non potevo permetterlo.”

“Siamo stati insieme per un anno, Mycroft! – esplose John – Un anno di menzogne!”

“Non ho mai mentito quando ti ho detto di amarti e che ci sarei sempre stato per te.”

“Non fare della semantica con me, va bene? – ribatté John – Sai benissimo che dire ti amo non giustifica tutto quello che si fa al proprio partner. Ci sono mariti che picchiano le mogli e poi dicono loro che le amano moltissimo, ma questo non giustifica le botte.”

Mycroft abbassò lo sguardo. Non gli piaceva essere paragonato ad un marito violento, ma la similitudine rendeva quanto si sentisse ferito John.

“Potrei dire che mi dispiace, ma so che non sarebbe sufficiente, vero? – chiese, appoggiandosi allo schienale della poltrona – Inoltre, non sarebbe vero. Non posso scusarmi per il fatto di essermi innamorato di te, John. La cosa ha sorpreso anche me, perché pensavo di essere immune da questo sentimento.”

“Stai insinuando che sia colpa mia? – sbottò John con un risata strozzata – Stai per accusarmi di avere sedotto entrambi i fratelli Holmes per rovinare il loro idilliaco rapporto?”

“Assolutamente no! – rispose Mycroft – Non sto dando la colpa a te. Nessuno è responsabile di quello che è successo. È accaduto e basta. Lasciamocelo alle spalle ed andiamo avanti.”

“Il nostro rapporto è basato solo su delle menzogne.” John scosse la testa.

“Non puoi dimenticare e darmi la possibilità di ricominciare tutto da capo?” chiese Mycroft.

“Temo di no.” rispose John, che si alzò per andarsene.

Mycroft gli prese il polso:

“So di averti ferito e tradito. Mi dispiace tantissimo averlo fatto. Vorrei che lo cose fossero andate in modo diverso, ma possiamo mettere tutto a posto. Dimmi cosa posso fare per farti tornare e lo farò.”

John sospirò:

“In amore non si dovrebbe mai dire mi dispiace, Mycroft.” sussurrò John guardandolo negli occhi.

Mycroft lasciò andare lentamente il polso di John.

Rimasero un attimo in silenzio. Mycroft tornò a fissare John negli occhi:

“Mi hai mai veramente amato, John? – domandò con un filo di voce – Oppure hai sempre amato Sherlock, attraverso me?”

Mycroft si aspettava che John diventasse furioso, voleva che sfogasse la sua rabbia e la sua frustrazione, in modo che capisse quanto fosse inutile essere arrabbiato e potessero ritornare insieme, invece la sua voce era solo stanca e triste:

“Se mi fai questa domanda, Mycroft, significa che non hai mai capito nulla di me.”

“Allora, rimani, parliamo. Noi siamo una coppia. Insieme possiamo superare qualsiasi cosa. Non sarà facile, lo so, ma possiamo farcela. Insieme.”

“Non abbiamo altro da dirci, per ora.” rispose John.

“Io ti amo, lo sai, vero?” chiese Mycroft.

“Sì, lo so. – rispose John con tono amaro – Anche io ti amo, Mycroft, ma amare a volte non basta.”

John uscì dalla casa, lasciando Mycroft solo e disperato.

 

 

Era trascorsa una settimana da quando John aveva fatto visita ai due fratelli Holmes.

Non aveva più contattato nessuno dei due.

Loro gli avevano mandato qualche sporadico messaggio, ma John non aveva risposto.

Quel giorno, con loro grande sorpresa, ricevettero entrambi lo stesso messaggio:

 

[11.30] Oggi pomeriggio. Ore 17. Captains Cabin. JW

 

 

Alle 17 in punto i tre uomini erano nel bar, in un angolo appartato, per poter parlare tranquillamente.

“Scusate se vi ho costretti a venire in un bar e vi ho mandato un messaggio all’ultimo minuto. – esordì John – Qui mi sento più a mio agio che parlare con voi in casa di uno di noi. Inoltre, visto che siamo in un luogo pubblico, spero che si riesca a parlare da persone civili.”

“Faremo di tutto per non metterti in imbarazzo o ferirti ancora.” assicurò Mycroft.

“Non stai bene.” affermò Sherlock con tono preoccupato.

“In effetti è della mia salute che vorrei parlare con voi.” confermò John.

“Sei malato.” nella voce di Sherlock, la preoccupazione si stava sostituendo al panico.

Mycroft passò lo sguardo da John a Sherlock, poi ancora a John:

“Era questo che volevi dirmi! – esclamò Mycroft, ricordando come John avesse cercato di parlare con lui, prima del ritorno di Sherlock – Non volevi lasciarmi, ma dirmi che non stai bene.”

“Quanto è grave?” chiese Sherlock.

“Abbastanza.” rispose John.

Stava per aggiungere qualcosa, quando Sherlock e Mycroft lanciarono un urlo.

Sul petto di John era apparsa una lucina rossa, che poteva voler dire solo una cosa: un tiratore scelto aveva inquadrato il proprio bersaglio nel mirino e stava per sparare.

Prima che uno dei tre uomini potesse reagire in qualche modo, la lucina rossa sparì, lasciando al proprio posto una macchia di sangue che iniziò ad allargarsi sempre più.

Sul viso di John apparve un’espressione stupita, come se non capisse cosa stesse accadendo.

Sherlock gli fu subito accanto e lo afferrò, prima che cadesse in terra.

Lo tenne tra le braccia, sostenendone la testa e chiamandolo disperatamente:

“John, non morire. Non lasciarmi, ti prego. Resta con me. Non chiudere gli occhi. Guardami. Andrà tutto bene. John, ti amo.”

Mycroft si era inginocchiato di fianco a John e gli aveva preso la mano:

“Resisti. – sussurrò – Andrà tutto bene. Ti salverai. Come potremmo sopravvivere senza te che ci prendi a pugni? Non lasciarmi John. TI amo.”

John sorrise, ma fu difficile farlo, perché sentiva una grande stanchezza:

“Anche io vi amo. – sussurrò con un tono di voce così basso da essere quasi inudibile – E vi amerò per sempre.”

John Watson chiuse gli occhi.

Aveva un sorriso dolce sulle labbra.

Nessuno avrebbe detto che fosse morto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non sparate sull’autrice! J
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Non ho proprio potuto evitare che la storia prendesse questa strada.
> 
> A volte capita di essere un po’ angst
> 
> J
> 
>  
> 
> “The Sign of Three” mi sembra che non abbia bisogno di molte spiegazioni: i tre sono John Watson ed i due fratelli Holmes.
> 
>  
> 
> So che qualcuno potrebbe obbiettare che così John non scelga.
> 
> Però voi, nella stessa situazione di John, sapreste davvero scegliere chi amate di più dei due?
> 
> È trascorso pochissimo tempo dal ritorno di Sherlock (tre settimane), è possibile per una persona sensibile come John Watson stabilire i confini dei propri sentimenti per due persone tanto importanti per lui in così poco tempo?
> 
>  
> 
> Per la cronaca: secondo Google Maps, il locale in cui si incontrano “Captains Cabin” esiste veramente.
> 
>  
> 
> Resto in attesa dei vostri commenti!
> 
>  
> 
> A giovedì per l’ultima puntata. J


	5. The Great Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo la morte di John, Sherlock cerca il suo assassino.

Sherlock teneva il corpo di John fra le braccia, come se stesse cullando un bambino.

“Ti amo tanto, John. – gli sussurrava – Andrà tutto bene. I medici stanno arrivando. Non saranno bravi quanto te, ma ti cureranno. Rideremo di questo. Ti amo, John. Non lasciarmi solo.”

Mycroft si teneva in disparte, guardando il fratello che cullava l’uomo che anche lui amava.

Li aveva persi entrambi.

John e Sherlock.

John perché era morto e non aveva potuto fare nulla per salvarlo.

Sherlock perché era vivo e non lo avrebbe mai perdonato per aver trascorso con John l’ultimo anno della sua vita, al suo posto.

Lestrade si avvicinò a Sherlock e gli mise una mano sulla spalla:

“Devono portarlo via. – disse in tono dolce – Lascialo andare.”

Sherlock non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo:

“Non posso lasciarlo andare. Se lo faccio, lo perderò per sempre.” ribatté, aggiustando un ciuffo di capelli di John.

“Dobbiamo scoprire chi gli abbia fatto questo. – insisté Greg – L’unico modo di farlo è portarlo via.”

Sherlock annuì con la testa.

Questa era una cosa che gli interessava.

Appoggiò delicatamente la testa di John sul pavimento del locale e si alzò in piedi, ma non si allontanò.

Due uomini si avvicinarono ed iniziarono a mettere il corpo di John in un sacco nero.

“Vado con lui.” disse Sherlock in un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

Nessuno tentò di impedirgli di salire sull’ambulanza che avrebbe portato John in obitorio.

 

 

Sally Donovan aveva osservato la scena da lontano.

Partita l’ambulanza, aveva raggiunto il proprio capo:

“Non vorrà che quello partecipi all’indagine, vero? – chiese in tono preoccupato – Sarebbe ingestibile!”

Lestrade alzò un’occhiata furiosa sulla donna:

“Pensi di riuscire a tenerlo fuori?” domandò polemico.

“Capo …”

“Se sai come fare per impedire a Sherlock di partecipare alla caccia dell’assassino di John, senza sparargli, fammelo sapere.” tagliò corto l’ispettore.

Si avvicinò a Mycroft che stava finendo di rilasciare la propria deposizione:

“Dobbiamo parlare.” disse secco.

L’agente si allontanò.

“Non so come fermarlo. – esordì Mycroft prevenendo Lestrade – L’unico che, forse, avrebbe potuto farlo ragionare è stato portato via in quell’ambulanza. Morto.”

Lestrade si guardò i piedi:

“Lei sa che se Sherlock dovesse trovare l’assassino prima di noi, non lo ucciderà semplicemente.”

“Lo so.” disse secco Mycroft.

L’ispettore spostò lo sguardo su Holmes:

“Non farà nulla per impedire a suo fratello di diventare un assassino?” chiese con voce dura.

“Crede che se potessi non lo farei?” domandò Mycroft nello stesso tono.

I due uomini si fronteggiarono per qualche minuto, ma entrambi sapevano di essere impotenti davanti alla rabbia ed al dolore di Sherlock.

 

 

L’obitorio del Bart’s era sempre stato un luogo di pace che a Sherlock piaceva frequentare, perché poteva svolgervi i propri esperimenti e trovare tutte quelle cose interessanti che potevano aiutarlo a risolvere i suoi casi.

Ora che il corpo di John era stato adagiato su uno dei tavoli da autopsia, odiava il freddo acciaio da cui era circondato.

Non aveva lasciato John solo per neanche un minuto.

Aveva fatto attenzione affinché gli infermieri lo trattassero con gentilezza ed attenzione.

Ora il corpo John giaceva nudo sul tavolo freddo.

Una luce accecante, partendo dall’alto, lo illuminava.

Sherlock poteva osservarne ogni particolare.

Il viso di John era sereno, disteso in un sorriso irreale.

Sembrava che dormisse.

Sherlock aveva osservato diverse volte John mentre dormiva e non lo aveva mai visto così tranquillo.

Quando aveva gli incubi, iniziava ad agitarsi e la fronte si aggrottava, mentre mugugnava, come se volesse urlare, ma non ci riuscisse.

Sherlock allungò una mano per toccarne una di John, ma la ritrasse subito.

Era tiepido.

Quasi freddo.

Sherlock non voleva ricordarlo così.

Nel suo mind palace aveva gelosamente custodito il ricordo delle mani calde di John, che si muovevano su di lui salde, gentili, sicure e tenere.

Non avrebbe permesso a nulla di sostituire questo ricordo.

Non l’aveva sentita entrare, perso nei propri ricordi, ma sentì che stava tirando su con il naso.

Sherlock si voltò verso Molly Hooper.

Non ci voleva il suo genio per capire che avesse pianto.

Gli occhi erano rossi e gonfi.

Quanta gente stava piangendo per John?

Perché lui non ci riusciva?

Era così anormale anche in questo?

“Devi uscire, Sherlock. – gli disse Molly – Devo iniziare l’autopsia.”

Sherlock annuì, ma non si spostò.

“Sarò gentile con lui.” lo rassicurò Molly.

“Ne sono sicuro. – rispose Sherlock – Non permetterei a nessun altro di toccare John. So che te ne prenderai cura.”

Molly trattenne le lacrime.

Sherlock sfiorò il viso di John con un dito ed uscì.

 

 

Nel corridoio trovò Lestrade che lo stava aspettando:

“Devi promettermi che non farai nulla di stupido.”

“Non farò nulla di stupido.” disse Sherlock.

“Non puoi partecipare alle indagini. – continuò l’ispettore – Lo capisci anche tu.”

Sherlock non disse nulla né fece cenni con la testa.

“Se scopro che stai cercando l’assassino di John, – riprese Lestrade – farò in modo che il prossimo blitz anti droga a casa tua non finisca bene.”

Attese una risposta che non arrivò.

“Sherlock, mi hai capito?” chiese esasperato.

Sherlock si avvicinò a Lestrade e rispose con voce bassissima:

“Troverò l’assassino di John e lo farò a pezzi.”

Poi si girò e si allontanò dall’ispettore.

Lestrade si passò una mano fra i capelli e sospirò.

Aveva tentato.

Sapeva che era inutile, ma, almeno, poteva dire di averci provato.

 

 

Il funerale si svolse due giorni dopo.

Sherlock si tenne in disparte, infastidito dalla presenza di tutte quelle persone che osavano piangere John, mentre lui non ci riusciva.

Tutto quello a cui pensava, era quello che avrebbe fatto al suo assassino, quando lo avrebbe preso.

Mycroft si avvicinò al fratello:

“Possiamo parlare?” chiese.

“Non ho nulla da dirti. – gli rispose Sherlock – A meno che tu non mi dica chi abbia ucciso John.”

“Non partecipo nemmeno io alle indagini. – lo informò Mycroft – Sono troppo coinvolto, come te. Tutti sanno che John viveva con me e che noi …”

“Non osare dirlo! – sibilò Sherlock in faccia al fratello – Tu hai approfittato del suo dolore per averlo per te!”

“Io lo amavo! – ribatté Mycroft nello stesso tono – Non lo avevo programmato, non volevo ferire né te né tanto meno lui, ma lo amavo quanto te!”

“Per favore, siete al funerale di John! – intervenne Lestrade prima che i due fratelli arrivassero alle mani – Comportatevi da persone civili!”

Sherlock se ne andò, non aveva nulla da fare in quel luogo.

 

 

Erano trascorsi alcuni giorni dal funerale e Sherlock brancolava nel buio.

Tutti stavano cospirando affinché lui non trovasse l’assassino di John.

Quella mattina si era alzato più frustrato del solito, quando il campanello suonò.

L’uomo era vestito in modo elegante con un completo blu:

“Non sapevo che l’MI6 pagasse così bene.” disse sarcastico.

L’uomo non si scompose:

“Ho una proposta per lei, signor Holmes. – esordì l’uomo – Potrei dirle chi abbia ucciso il dottor Watson e dove trovarlo. In cambio, vorrei che lei andasse in missione per noi in Europa dell’Est.”

Gli occhi di Sherlock lampeggiarono:

“Mio fratello sa di questa proposta?”

“Gli abbiamo chiesto di sottoporle la nostra offerta, ma ha risposto che lei non era interessato.”

“Mycroft è bravo a mentire. – sibilò Sherlock con voce tesa – Non mi ha detto nulla.”

“Lo abbiamo immaginato. Sappiamo che i vostri rapporti non sono … buoni.”

Sherlock sogghignò:

“Se mai lo siano stati. Chi è stato?”

“Prima voglio …”

“Accetto.” lo interruppe Sherlock.

L’uomo lo fissò interdetto:

“Non vuole sentire i dettagli della missione che le vorrei proporre, prima di rispondermi?”

“Sarà sicuramente molto rischiosa ed avrò un’alta probabilità di morire. – disse Sherlock con noncuranza – Altrimenti mio fratello me ne avrebbe parlato. Non mi importa. Voglio sapere chi abbia ucciso John.”

“Sebastian Moran.” disse l’uomo.

Sherlock si sedette sulla punta della poltrona:

“Perché?” chiese con soffio.

“Era l’amante di James Moriarty. – rispose l’uomo – Praticamente Moriarty sta a Moran come il dottor Watson stava a lei ed a suo fratello.”

Gli occhi di Sherlock divennero una fessura:

“Non paragoni James Moriarty a John. – disse con voce minacciosa – Moriarty era un mostro, un pazzo sanguinario che nulla ha a che fare con John, l’uomo più gentile, sensibile ed altruista che esistesse al mondo, chiaro?”

L’uomo vestito di blu deglutì a vuoto:

“Sì, certo. – si affrettò a dire – Le chiedo scusa, non volevo offendere la memoria del dottor Watson.”

“Dove lo trovo?” domandò Sherlock alzandosi in piedi.

L’uomo gli passò un biglietto.

Sherlock fece un sorriso soddisfatto:

“Bene. Parto fra una settimana.”

“Una settimana?” chiese interdetto l’uomo.

“Ho bisogno di tempo con il signor Moran.” tagliò corto Sherlock ed uscì.

 

 

[7.02] Greg sai dove sia Sherlock? MH

[7.03] Buongiorno Molly, no non lo vedo dal giorno del funerale. Non sono tra i suoi contatti preferiti, in questo momento. GL

[7.10] Di solito veniva a prendere parti di corpi per i suoi esperimenti. Ora non lo fa più. MH

[7.13] John è morto. Forse non vuole fare esperimenti su corpi morti. GL

[7.25] Ho provato a telefonargli ed a mandargli degli sms. Non ha mai risposto. MH

[7.40] È il suo normale comportamento. Lo conosci. Lui risponde o chiama solo se ha bisogno di qualcosa o la cosa lo interessa. GL

[8.00] Quindi non mi devo preoccupare?” MH

[8.01] Certo che no! Vedrai che quando avrà bisogno di te, ti contatterà senza problemi. GL

[8.04] Grazie Greg, mi hai rassicurata. MH

[8.06] Ne sono contento. Ti faccio sapere se lo sento. GL

 

 

Greg Lestrade si presentò al 221B di Baker Street con alcuni uomini della narcotici e della scientifica.

La porta gli venne aperta dalla Signora Hudson.

La padrona di casa sembrava invecchiata da quando John era stato ucciso.

L’ispettore si chiese come potesse essere possibile che la morte di un unico uomo potesse causare tanto dolore.

“Sono qui per il blitz antidroga. – disse gentilmente Lestrade – Questo è il mandato.”

La signora Hudson si fece da parte:

“Entrate pure. – li invitò con voce stanca – Tanto Sherlock non c’è.”

“È uscito molto presto, per i suoi standard.” sorrise l’ispettore.

“Sono giorni che non viene a casa. – ribatté la donna – Da quando Sherlock ha inscenato il proprio suicidio, questa casa sembra maledetta.”

“Da quanti giorni manca?” chiese Lestrade allarmatissimo.

“Vediamo. – pensò la signora Hudson – Quell’uomo è venuto giovedì, poi Sherlock è uscito e non è più tornato.”

“Quale uomo? – la pressò l’ispettore – Perché non mi ha detto che Sherlock fosse sparito?”

“Non è sparito! – si inalberò la signora Hudson – Mi manda un messaggio tutti i giorni per farmi sapere che sta bene.”

“Mi faccia vedere i messaggi.” le ordinò Lestrade in tono secco.

I capelli sulla nuca dell’ispettore si erano drizzati.

L’uomo aveva capito che era arrivato tardi e che Sherlock doveva avere scoperto chi fosse l’assassino di John e fosse andato a prenderlo.

Non osava pensare cosa gli stesse facendo.

Sperava solo di arrivare in tempo, prima che Sherlock lo uccidesse.

Letti i messaggi, capì non poteva trovare indizi:

“Anderson, rintraccia il cellulare da cui sono arrivati questi messaggi. – disse mentre usciva da Baker Street – Io devo vedere una persona.”

 

 

Lestrade arrivò a casa di Mycroft che era pomeriggio inoltrato:

“Da quando non vede suo fratello?” chiese senza preamboli.

“Dal funerale di John. – rispose Mycroft, intuendo che la situazione fosse grave – Cosa ha fatto?”

“Ha trovato Sebastian Moran prima di noi.” ribatté Lestrade con tono cupo.

“Non è possibile. – mormorò Mycroft – Non lo hanno trovato nemmeno i miei uomini.”

“Qualcuno sapeva dove fosse. – lo contraddisse l’ispettore – Un uomo vestito elegantemente è andato a Baker Street cinque giorni fa e Sherlock è sparito da allora.”

“Bastardi!” sibilò Mycroft infilandosi la giacca.

“Chi?” domandò Lestrade, confuso.

“MI6.” rispose lapidario Holmes.

Nel giro di un quarto d’ora Mycroft Holmes faceva il suo furioso ingresso nella sede dell’MI6.

“Dov’è mio fratello?” chiese all’uomo con il vestito blu dall’altra parte della scrivania.

“Ci ha chiesto una settimana di tempo, prima di partire per la sua missione.” rispose l’uomo.

“Vi avevo detto di lasciarlo in pace!” urlò Mycroft.

“Gli abbiamo fatto una proposta e lui ha accettato. – ribatté l’uomo, sudando freddo – Non è più un bambino e tu non …”

“Me ne ricorderò.” promise Mycroft, interrompendolo, ed uscì dalla stanza.

 

 

[17.05] Va tutto bene, signora Hudson? SH

[17.15] è venuto Lestrade per il blit. si è arabbiato perché non ti ha tovato. H

[17.20] Non si preoccupi è tutto a posto. Lestrade non può avere trovato nulla. Salvo non lo abbia messo lui stesso. SH

[17.25] Non è ancora lì, vero? SH

[17.26] Non gli ha detto dei messaggi? SH

 

 

Era trascorsa mezz’ora dall’ultimo messaggio che Sherlock aveva inviato alla signora Hudson, quando Lestrade ed una squadra speciale fecero irruzione nel magazzino abbandonato.

Appeso al soffitto, trattenuto da delle corde, pendeva un corpo.

Sherlock era davanti a lui, completamente coperto di sangue.

Si girò appena verso i nuovi arrivati e sorrise tranquillamente:

“Credo che siate arrivati tardi.”

Lestrade lo stava fissando inorridito:

“Razza di maledetto bastardo! – urlò l’ispettore disperato, costringendo Sherlock a voltarsi completamente verso di lui – Cosa hai fatto! Pensi che John approverebbe? Pensi che John sarebbe contento sapendo che hai distrutto la tua vita?”

Sherlock fissò Lestrade freddamente:

“Quest’uomo ha avuto quello che si meritava per avere ucciso John. Né più né meno.”

Lestrade lanciò un’occhiata al corpo appeso: solo ora si rese conto che l’uomo fosse nudo e che quello che lo ricopriva era sangue. Gli sembrò persino di vedere che gli mancassero dei lembi di pelle, ma il corpo era così martoriato che non ne era sicuro. Sebastian Moran doveva avere patito le pene dell’inferno per giorni, prima di morire.

“Come faccio a proteggerti da questo?” chiese Greg con un filo di voce.

Sherlock lo guardò perplesso:

“Ma tu non mi devi proteggere. – disse come se stessero parlando del tempo – Io sono già d’accordo con l’MI6 per una missione in Europa dell’Est.”

Lestrade tirò un pugno in faccia a Sherlock con tutta la sua forza:

“Se John fosse qui, ti ucciderebbe per quello che hai fatto.”

Sherlock non si scompose, si rialzò da terra senza nemmeno toccare il punto in cui Lestrade lo aveva colpito:

“Il fatto è che John non è qui. John non c’è più. E a me non importa più nulla di nulla. Senza John, il mondo è vuoto, noioso e scuro.”

Lestrade scosse la testa.

Non aveva potuto fare nulla per proteggere John dal sicario che Moriarty gli aveva messo alle costole.

Non aveva potuto fare nulla per salvare Sherlock da se stesso.

Non si era mai sentito così impotente.

Sherlock gli mise una mano sulla spalla:

“Va tutto bene, Greg. – disse, ricordando prodigiosamente il suo nome – Presto sarò di nuovo con John.”

 

Sherlock era in piedi davanti alla tomba di John.

C’erano ancora così tanti fiori, che non si vedeva il nome scritto sulla lapide nera.

“Sei venuto a salutarmi?” chiese Sherlock al riflesso apparso sulla lapide.

“Vorrei picchiarti. – rispose Mycroft – Soprattutto perché non mi hai chiamato quando hai trovato Moran. Gli avrei levato volentieri qualche pezzetto di pelle io personalmente.”

Sherlock continuava a fissare la lapide. Mycroft si mise di fianco al fratello, senza guardarlo.

“Qualcuno deve rimanere ad occuparsi di mamma e papà.” disse Sherlock.

“E devo farlo proprio io?” domandò lamentoso Mycroft.

“Sei il maggiore. – ribatté Sherlock – Non vorrai godere solo dei privilegi!”

Rimasero in silenzio per un po’.

“Non ti chiederò scusa per essermi innamorato di John.” disse Mycroft.

“Né io lo voglio. – ribatté Sherlock – Nessuno meglio di me può capire perché sia successo. Quello che non capisco è perché un uomo come John si sia innamorato di noi.”

“Gli opposti si attraggono.” disse Mycroft con una mezza risata.

“Sarà così.” rise Sherlock.

“John mi ha fatto capire che i sentimenti non sono sempre uno svantaggio. – disse Mycroft – Con lui era semplice pensare che fossero qualcosa di utile ed indispensabile.”

“Lo so.”

Dopo un altro lungo periodo di silenzio, Mycroft riprese a parlare:

“Non ti avevo detto nulla della proposta dell’MI6 perché è una missione rischiosa. Non voglio che tu muoia.”

“John ti ha influenzato così tanto? – chiese Sherlock, perplesso – Sei diventato sentimentale?”

Mycroft fece una smorfia:

“Spero di no! – sbottò, poi ammise, con riluttanza – Ti ho sempre voluto bene, Sherlock, anche prima di iniziare la mia relazione con John. Non vorrei che tu avessi accettato solo perché è una missione suicida.”

Sherlock si voltò verso il fratello maggiore, sorpreso:

“All’inizio era così, ma ora ho capito che non voglio morire. – disse sorprendentemente – Fino a quando io vivrò, John vivrà con me. Lui è qui. – si indicò la mente – Ed è qui. – indicò il cuore – Una parte di John vivrà sempre dentro di me, quindi non farò nulla per farlo morire. Io sopravvivrò, Mycroft. Non ho motivi per morire.”

Mycroft fissò il fratello negli occhi.

Sorrise.

“Rimarrai in contatto con me?”

Sherlock alzò le spalle:

“Può darsi. Non lo so. – rispose vago – Capirai che non sei la persona che voglio vedere di più, in questo momento, Per quanto possa accettare quello che hai fatto, non significa che ti possa perdonare.”

“John mi ha detto che in amore non si deve mai dire mi dispiace. – ribatté Mycroft – Non è che l’amore giustifichi veramente tutto, ma credo che avesse ragione. Il motivo per cui ho sempre pensato che i sentimenti non fossero un vantaggio, è perché ti rendono vulnerabile e non si possono controllare.”

“E tu odi non avere tutto sotto controllo.” concluse Sherlock.

“Esatto. – concordò Mycroft – E non mi piace avere dei punti deboli.”

“John non era un punto debole, per me. – disse Sherlock – L’ho sempre considerato un punto di forza. Una spinta a fare la cosa giusta.”

“Lo so. – sussurrò Mycroft – Mi farai almeno sapere se stai bene?”

“Questo posso farlo. – rispose Sherlock – All’inizio di ogni mese farò arrivare un’orchidea sulla tomba di John. Fino a quando vedrai quel fiore, vorrà dire che sto bene. Ti chiedo solo una cosa.”

“Dimmi.”

“Se dovessi morire …”

“… vuoi essere seppellito vicino a John. – concluse Mycroft per il fratello – Va bene. Fammi solo il favore di farti seppellire qui il più tardi possibile.”

“Cercherò.” annuì Sherlock

Si voltò verso il fratello maggiore e gli porse la mano.

Mycroft prese la mano e la strinse.

“Cosa farai all’uomo in blu?” chiese Sherlock con un ghigno.

“Ho in mente un paio di cose. – rispose evasivo Mycroft – Non ho ancora deciso, ma penso che sarò creativo.”

Sherlock rise:

“Vorrei vedere la sua faccia quando capirà che si è rovinato con le proprie mani.”

Anche Mycroft rise.

“Ora devo andare.” disse Sherlock.

Mycroft lasciò andare la mano del fratello con riluttanza.

I due uomini si guardarono negli occhi.

Si erano detti tutto quello che dovevano dirsi.

John sarebbe stato orgoglioso di loro.

Sherlock si voltò verso la tomba ed appoggiò una mano sulla lapide:

“Ci vediamo presto.”

Un alito di vento gli scompigliò i capelli, come se una mano invisibile li avesse arruffati.

Nell’aria sembrava esserci un sussurro:

“Ogni volta che vorrai, amore mio.”

Sherlock sorrise.

Scambiò un ultimo sguardo con il fratello maggiore e se ne andò.

Sherlock non sapeva se sarebbe mai riuscito a tornare a Londra, ma sapeva che John sarebbe sempre stato con lui.

Mycroft lo seguì con lo sguardo fino a quando scomparve dalla sua vista.

Si voltò verso la lapide:

“Sei sempre stato il suo angelo custode. – disse Mycroft rivolto a John – Abbi cura di lui.”

Un altro lieve soffio di vento si alzò in quell’istante, accarezzando il volto di Mycroft, che chiuse gli occhi.

Sapeva che non poteva essere vero, ma Mycroft avrebbe potuto giurare di avere sentito un sussurro nel vento:

“Io mi prenderò sempre cura di voi due.”

Mycroft sorrise.

Solo John poteva fargli credere di sentire la voce dei fantasmi.

Mycroft riaprì gli occhi.

Naturalmente non c’era nessuno ed era stato solo un alito di vento.

“Ci vediamo presto.” sussurrò alla lapide.

Gli sembrò di sentire la risata calda e dolce di John allontanarsi, per inseguire Sherlock.

Mycroft si allontanò dalla tomba, nel tramonto, diretto ad una casa, diventata terribilmente vuota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So che è un finale aperto, dato che non si saprà mai se Sherlock sopravvivrà alla missione, ma mi è sembrata una storia già abbastanza triste anche senza trovare Mycroft davanti a due tombe.
> 
> “The Great Game” si riferisce al grande gioco della vita e della morte.
> 
> Grazie per avere letto questa storia.
> 
> Ogni commento è sempre benvenuto. J
> 
> Ciao a tutti. J

**Author's Note:**

> Non credo ci sia molto da spiegare sul titolo: la storia parte dal primo incontro per arrivare al salto di Sherlock dal tetto del Bart’s.
> 
> So che il racconto può sembrare un po’ slegato, ma le cose si svolgono come sono raccontate nelle prime due stagioni, con solo quelle piccole differenze che sono narrate dalla storia.
> 
> Quindi, chiunque stia leggendo questa fan fiction, sa perfettamente cosa sia accaduto nella serie.
> 
>  
> 
> In attesa dei vostri commenti, a lunedì per il prossimo capitolo! J


End file.
